Roses de mortalidad
by k-eniya
Summary: Que pasa si bella no puede ser convertida? porque su propio cuerpo no lo acepta. que tan horrible puede ser ver a su recién esposo, a su mejor amigo, y a su familia no cambiar ni un pelo mientras ella sigue temiendo el paso de los años... y si muriera?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

-Casate conmigo - exigió Edward fingiendo mal humor

-Convierteme - Yo en cambio no tenia que fingir nada, yo estaba de la humor.

-Cásate conmigo - repitió dando énfasis

-No. Convierte

-Podemos seguir así toda la noche Bella, tengo toda una vida para convencerte

-Tu. Tienes toda una vida, yo tengo escasos 50 años mas de latidos y por lo menos 5 para verme normal siendo tu pareja sin enfrentar cargos penales por acostarme con un menor de edad - Edward rio

-no es gracioso Edward, convierteme!

-Bella, que voy a hacer contigo -parecía divertido lo cual me hizo enojar mas, ese hombre me iba a volver loca! Cual es el punto de amarlo tanto si mi estancia con el seria tan corta? Un para siempre no seria suficiente.

-Convertirme y viviré conmigo para siempre

-No creo que mis nervios soporten tanto - sabia que era broma, pero aun así no pude evitar sentirme herida, aun sentía ser demacrado poquita cosa junto a el perfecto Edward Cullen - sabes que te amo, bella, sabes que eres mi vida verdad?

-No lo se

-Vamos, no actúes así.

-Así como Edward

-Olvídalo - me acostó en su pecho y me incito a dormir con su hermosa melodía.

-Sabia que tarde o temprano ibas a aceptar - me dijo Jacob mientras me acompañaba a mi casa desde la reserva

-Edward puede ser muy terco - esa fue mi mediocre explicación, pero no había sido solo Edward, había sido yo y mi nuevo año cumplido haciéndome mayor físicamente que el.- entre mas rápido me case mas rápido comenzara mi inmortalidad

-Eso es todo lo que quieres de el? - Jacob aun tenia la esperanza de que dejara a mi Edward y me fugara con el, aun sabiendo que eso jamas pasaría.

-Sabes que no - suspire - pero no puedo soportar el solo pensar en que el tiempo nos separe, aun no entiendo que espera el de mi siendo humana

-Tal vez un aperitivo

-Vamos Jacob por dios! - emane irritación con mi comentario

- Bella sabes que aria lo que fuera por tenerte a mi lado, pero aunque me duela se que eso jamas psara, aun si dejame solo tener mi pequeño intento por hacerte declinar

-No se puede declinar en el amor Jake

-Pero tal vez no sea amor lo que sientes por el...

-Ya hemos hablado de eso Jacob Black!-lo corte en seco, amaba a Edward, lo amaba mas que a mi propia vida, incluso mas que eso.

-Bueno bella, no te enojes! - dijo tendiendo sus manos enfrente, presionándome paz.

-Aun no entiendo como Charlie te deja entrar a ti y a mi no, perro - Edward había llegado

-No parece importarte mucho - Jacob se defiende

-El no tiene por que enterarse

-Lo aria si captara tu asqueroso olor

-Mira quien vino a hablar

-Basta los dos!-grite sobandome la sien, no puedo con tanto. me senté en la banca de la cocina a la espera de las manos frias que pronto se posaron en mis hombros mientras me besaba el cabello

-Estas lista? -pregunto Edward mientras Jake bufaba

-Para el suicidio? No

-Charlie no es tan malo Bella

-Lo dice a el que las balas no le hacen ni cosquillas, tramposo - refunfuño Jacob desde el sofa

-Gracias al cielo eres antibalas - seguí yo mientras le daba un beso a mi amado tratando de agarrar fuerzas para decirle a Charlie que me quería casar, no, no que solo me quería casar, si no que me iba a casar.

-Acepto - dije suspirando mientras limpiada las horribles lagrimas que no dejaba de caer, soy legalmente de Edward Cullen!

Decirle a Charlie no ocaciono demandas penales ni la tercera guerra mundial. El acepto después de casi padecer un ataque al corazón, pero pareció llevarlo bien cuando le dije que NO estaba embarazada, porque ciertamente NO estaba embarazada,era imposible estarlo cuando se tiene un novio cuyo cuerpo a estado muerto casi 109 años y que aparte de eso no quiere relaciones hasta después del matrimonio, otra de las razones por las cuales acepte casarme YA con el.

La recepcion de la boda fue encantadora, los invitados lloraron, rieron y bailaron, y yo jamas me separe de Edward, era tan diferente ahora que dios y el mundo sabian que era mio.

Jamas me hiciste daño, sabias.-lo conocía tan bien que ya sabia porque estaba molesto, me vasto con ver un par de moretones en mi brazo para darme cuenta -vamos Edward, no arruines mi maravilloso estado de animo, eso fue mejor de lo que esperaba, y si te preocupa haberme causado daño, no lo hiciste, y si así fuera, créeme que casa miga de dolor valió la pena. Te amo. -La luna de miel tuvo sus percances, pero nada que no hubiéramos esperado ya, el día después de nuestra primera relación Edward parecía consternado, y no me hablo durante todo el día.

Fue necesario el día entero para que el volviera a hablar después de mi monologo.

- Estas lista?- este era Carlisle esperando a que declinara, tal vez era raro para el tener un victima a la que no se retuerza de miedo o de alguna enfermedad, o de algún fallido suicidio o de un ataque animal o de un mal enfrentamiento con los vulturis... Concentrare bella!

- Eso creo - respondí, Edward estaba revolviéndose a mi lado.

- Sabes que no tiene que ser ahora, puedes ir un año a la universidad, hasta puedes tener hijos ‐la voz nerviosa de edward me hizo salir de mi ensimismamiento.

- Que estas diciendo? - voltee a ver a Carlisle para que le diera crédito a lo que Edward acababa de decir - sabes lo ridículo que suena eso!? Y no me refiero a lo de la universidad, Edward enserio! - Carlisle se estaba riendo y no podía mas que estar enojada debido al shock - todos los días me sorprendes mas.

- Solo intento hacerte declinar

- Jacob lo intento, incluso dijo algo de tener hijos con el - Carlisle nos veía divertido, la cara de Edward se contrajo - el es alguien mas Edward, eso es lo que me ofrece tu oferta, ahora por favor. - voltee a ver a Carlisle - estoy lista el asistió y camino hasta nosotros dejando su escritorio en completa soledad. Me aferre a la dura mano de Edward mientras el murmuraba algo como "ese perro" seguía enojado por la oferta que Jake me hizo, sonreí mientras la mordida venia a mi, esperando el dolor que jamas llego.

* * *

perdón por el horrible formato, lo intente mejorar y me llevo mucho tiempo, y ni siquiera parece que lo hubiera hecho, pero bueno. espero que les guste :) y que sigan leyendo. espero Reviews con ansias. gracias por leer :)


	2. Chapter 2

**la historia sera corta, así que tratare de hacerla congruente, tengan en cuenta que me la imagino cada noche, por eso ni yo misma se que va a pasar en cada capitulo. espero que les guste, y me encantaría que me dejaran reviws, de verdad, de verdad me encantaría! díganme que les parece si?**

**(se supone que debería estar estudiando, y no escribiendo o escuchando música de florence and machine... no le digan a mi mama ;) xoxo)**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**POV Bella**

-Bella yo... -comenzó Carlisle, sacudí mi cabeza en negación,

-NO, que se supone que me vas a decir? - que se supone que se dice en estos caso, peor aun, existen siquiera? me sentía completamente en shock, me sentía adoresida... Tan pronto como Carlisle detuvo la hemorragia me baje de la mesa de operaciones improvisada y sali de ahí, no podía escuchar nada, no podía sentir nada... nada mas que vergüenza y odio y contrariedad y angustia y mil sentimientos negativos mas, llegue a nuestro cuarto y azote la puerta, puede que estuviera actuando muy infantil... Pero no sabía que mas hacer, no podía pensar bien. Apreté las doradas sabanas y me puse a llorar, esperando el tacto frió de mi esposo que jamás llego.

**POV Edward**

-Esto a pasado alguna vez? -no reconocia mi pripia voz cuando le pregunte a mi padre

- Jamás había escuchado algo parecido... Es como si, como si su cuerpo se hubiera adaptado a la ponzoña, como... Es fascinante

-Carlisle... -comencé con un gruñido.

- Tranquilo hijo, buscaremos una solución... Ahora ve con ella, te necesita.

- Que le voy a decir papa? Como voy a lidear con esto? Como voy a lidear con la inminente muerte de bella... Como va a ser posible mi existencia sin ella?

- Bella es una chica sana, le queda mucho tiempo de vida, lo arreglaremos, te lo prometo.

- Lo prometes? -de repente volvía a ser el niño que se aferraba a Carlisle para seguir viviendo.

- hare todo lo que este en mis manos. -carlisle llego a mí y me abrazo - Ahora era mi turno tratar de reconciliar a bella. -Como aria eso?

Nos quedamos un segundo el silencio, esperando la reacción de bella, tal vez era mi culpa por no haber dejado que se convirtiera aquella vez cuando james, pero... Suspire contrariado ante el deseo de arrancarme todos los pelos de mi cabeza. como podía estar pasando esto, ahora mi bella tenía un limite, mi bella jamas podría ser inmortal... Cuando llegue a la entrada de mi habitación toda mi familia estaba allí

-Edward? Que paso? - Esme parecía preocupada, los demás no sabían que pensar, todos se debatían entre cosas ilógicas, jamas se podrían imaginar lo que realmente estaba pasando.

-Es bella...

-Sucede algo malo? Creí que la convertirias hoy - Alice parecía ausente, como si buscara algo que jamás pasaría

-Y así seria...

-Que es lo que realmente pasa Edward? - la voz de Rosalie fue la que me saco de mi ensimismamiento.

-Bella no... Bella no puede ser convertida -se oyó un jadeo general.

-Eso es posible? - la cara de Jasper reflejaba el mas puro dolor, guiado por lo sentimientos desbordantes de Bella, o tal vez hasta por los míos propios, era como si una nube se hubiera posado en nuestras cabezas, una nube que jamas se iría, llovería sobre mojado el resto de mi eternidad.

-Es lo mismo que ella pregunto, no lo sabemos, no sabemos como paso, Carlisle esta fascinado... Por no encontrar otra palabra... -Alice gimió saliendo del entumecimiento de las visiones, vi la imagen junto con ella y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba junto a Bella, quien ahora estaba dormida, tenía que evitar que pasara, tenia que evitar que la visión de Alice se cumpliera... Cinco pares de ojos me observaban desde el marco de mi puerta, no atreviéndose a dar y. Paso más cerca de nosotros.


	3. Chapter 3

**puede que sea demasiado drama sin pies ni cabeza, pero en realidad jamas entendí porque Edward no quería que vela se volviera vampiro, bueno si, quiero decir su royo sobre ser un monstruo sin tenia alma y todo eso... pero... bueno como sea. espero que les guste el capitulo :)**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**_Edward_**

Antes incluso de que tocara la cama Bella abrió los ojos siguiéndome con la mirada, no dijo nada, solo me veía, con esos ojos cafés enrojecidos por el llanto. La puerta se cerro, entonces fue cuando recordé que tenia a mi familia fuera de la habitación, "vamos a salir" me informo Alice con tristeza en sus pensamientos, respire profundo cuando la casa se quedo vacía.

Me acerque a Bella esperando que se alejara de mi, pero no lo hizo, en cambio presiono sus labios en los míos con urgencia y devoción, como si se hubiera estado ahogando y yo era su bote salvavidas, le respondí el beso con toda la pasión que pude trasmitirle. El beso se profundizo más de lo esperado y me vi a mi mismo con el hambre animal que solo ella me causaba.

Termino jadeante presionando su frente en mis pectorales, aun con lo cerca que estaba de ella parecía que estábamos a años luz de distancia el uno del otro.

-Me gustaría quedarme así toda la vida – dijo Bella acercándose más a mí, asentí levemente, quería que siguiera hablando, porque yo no tenía el valor de decir nada, temía que si abría la boca la burbuja explotaría y terminara con una situación que no supiera cómo controlar. – No sé cómo enfrentarme a esto – dijo después de un rato de silencio, mi mente estaba trabajando duro para seguir adelante, en estos momentos deseaba poder dormir. – no sé cómo actuar… tengo miedo Edward, miedo al futuro… - trago saliva como si estuviera reteniendo el nudo en su garganta. – se que suena irracional y absurdo… pero…

-yo también tengo miedo – confesé

-pensé que estarías feliz… esto era lo que querías – me quede en silencio recibiendo los golpes de su acusación.

-no bella, tu no lo entiendes…

-entonces explícame, me encantaría saber… que es lo que paneabas… digo… jamás lo entendí… cual era tu plan estando conmigo sin convertirme.

-quería que tuvieras una vida normal…

-contigo a mi lado? – pregunto contrariada, acusándome de cómo podía ser normal saliendo con un vampiro, yo mismo me pregunte en que estaba pensando.

-no necesariamente…

-pensabas abandonarme? Cuando me hiciera vieja para ti? – que estaba diciendo? Llevaba año con mi mente trabajando a mil por hora, incluso podía manejar tres idiomas a la vez, pero esto… me sentía entumecido, nublado, como si estuviera en trance. – Porque ya sabemos el resultado… - el golpe del recuerdo me dio directo en la cara.

-no bella… jamás me alejaría de ti

-ahora lo dices… porque estamos casados…

-no

- porque jamás… – no le deje terminar, sabia por donde iba, y no podía soportarlo saliendo de su boca.

-BASTA BELLA – grite en forma de gruñido, estaba enojado, estaba frustrado, enojado conmigo, con en ella, con el destino. Se quedo quieta dejando caer lagrimas, la vi a los ojos antes de salir llevándome la puerta con todo y bisagras, ,e aleje dejándola llorando.

_**Bella**_

Su mirada me heló la sangre, pero en cierto modo eso era lo que estaba esperando, quería hacerlo enojar, quería hacerlo entrar en razón… o mejor aún, quería que me hiciera entrar en razón, ya que yo sola no podía, tenía la mirada nublada por las lagrimas, el sol estaba ocultándose llevándose consigo la poca luz que quedaba en mi alma.

Me quede dormida por tanto tiempo como me fue posible. Cuando abrí los ojos Alice estaba a mi lado, me voltee a el lado contrario.

-Quiero irme de aquí – dije demasiado bajo, por supuesto ella me escucho, supongo que todos lo hicieron.

-lo sé – respondió, su habitual coz cantarina estaba apagada – podemos arreglar para que vallas unos días a casa de Charlie… Edward puede…

-no quiero que se aleje de mi – chille por la mención de su nombre.

-no lo hará bella, entiéndelo, el golpe fue tan duro como el tuyo… como el de todos.

-Alice?

-si? – me levante y la abrace, supe por lo rígida que se puso que no se lo esperaba, porque ni yo misma tenía la intención de hacerlo

-te quiero

-Oh, Bella! – podía decir por su tono de voz que estaba llorando, me aferre a ella haciéndola mi puerto seguro.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tenganme paciencia, tal vez no escribo con mucha coherencia, y todos los días me odio por eso, pero lo hago mas que por divorcien, como terapia. **

**ya se que los personajes se alejan mucho de como son en realidad.**

**también lo siento por eso. **

**por cierto. pero claro que he leído los libros (defendiéndome ante mi único review) y varias veces y si se me permite presumir. **

**como sea. espero que les este gustando lo que escribo. y gracia por leerlo :) xoxo **

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Edward

En cuanto llegamos a casa de Charlie Bella desapareció hacia su habitación, o por lo menos la habitación que había sido de ella.

-Carlisle me llamo para informarme – dijo Charlie haciéndome pasar – aunque no me agrado la idea de que Alice y Esme le hayan hecho esto a mi casa. – arrugo la nariz al ver la nueva decoración de su casa. – no tengo con que pagarles – se sentía culpable, era tan parecido a Bella en ese sentido, podía ver de dónde lo había sacado ella, tampoco a Charlie le gustaban las sorpresas con valor monetario, o podría decir que ninguna clase de sorpresas.

- creo haberle dicho que no es necesario que lo haga…

- pero quiero hacerlo. Fue demasiado gastado innecesariamente en mi… se los pagare…

- no Charlie, no es necesario, creo que Alice se lo dejo muy claro, mi madre y mi hermana se dieron el gusto…

- pero no se me hace apropiado… ustedes pagaron toda la boda, y ahora esto. – ahora también sabia de donde había sacado lo cabezota mi Bella.

-insisto, deles el gusto, podemos permitírnoslo – le sonreí, comenzó a formar un pensamiento pero luego se contuvo. Suspiro resignado y luego paso a lo que de verdad importaba.

- ni siquiera me saludo – dijo haciendo referencia a la huida de Bella. Arruge el seño. – tuvieron alguna pelea? – pregunto tratando de comprender. Carlisle le había llamado para tratar de explicarle la "situación" de Bella, alegando depresión por la boda… jamás había escuchado algo así, y creo que Charlie tampoco, pero aun así le hizo caso al doctor aceptando cualquier cosa que Carlisle decía, es lo bueno de los pueblerinos.

-no – mi mente estaba trabajando horas extras para siquiera concentrarme en algo que no fuera bella como para aparte tener que inventar escusas falsas. Bella había llamado a Charlie para avisarle de su "retorno temporal" a su casa, claro, alegando que yo estaba incluido.

- la última vez que la vi así fue cuando… - no termino y yo no necesite que lo hiciera, estaba todo en su borrosa mente, los recuerdos de la Bella inmóvil con la mirada perdida, los gritos en las noches, la voz quebrada, los ojos sin brillo… no pude más que enterrarme las uñas en las palmas de las manos, mi corazón inerte dolía cada que una imagen de lo que yo le había causado a Bella pasaba por mi mente.

- lo sé, y jamás me cansare de pedir perdón por mi estúpida decisión. – Charlie no contesto. Se paro lentamente del sofá y fue a donde Bella.

Me quede en la estancia inmóvil. La casa ya no se parecía a aquella en la que alguna vez había pasado mis noches en incógnito. Ahora era como un pedazo cuasi igual a la casa blanca, demasiada elegancia para un hombre que vive solo y jamás está en casa, y sé que Charlie piensa exactamente lo mismo que yo. Pero no podía contra Alice. Escuche los pasos y los latidos de corazón antes que a los neumáticos rozando con la acera de la entrada. Así que eran ciertos los rumores, Charlie salía con esa mujer de la reserva. Escuche los pensamientos de Seth antes que los de Leah, la chica lobo odiaba venir a esta casa, pero Seth estaba emocionado de que su madre haya encontrado la felicidad con Charlie. Jacob venia con ellos.

-Edward! – saludo Seth con demasiada emoción en la voz, amaba a ese chico. Leah bufo cuando entro quejándose de mi olor, no es como si yo estuviera muy ha gustó a su lado tampoco.

-Seth – formulé como saludo.

- nos equivocamos de calle? – dijo Jacob cuando entro, salió para verificar y no pude más que rodar los ojos con rabia por su estúpido comentario – no, creo que no. Que le hicieron a este lugar sanguijuelas?

- unas necesarias mejoras – le dije imitando las palabras de que Alice había usado.

- entonces es verdad – Jacob estaba serio, pero no podía disimular su felicidad al saber la condición de Bella.

- si – trague la ponzoña con la que me acababa de atragantar por culpa de los desquiciados pensamientos de ese perro.

- buenas tardes – Sue se hizo notar. Sus pensamientos iban a lo asombroso que había quedado todo y a la felicidad que le causaba volver a ver a Charlie.

- el está arriba, con Bella. – le dije a su pregunta no formulada, asistió con la cabeza y desapareció en la cocina, seguida por una Leah muy irritada que abría ventanas a diestra y siniestra. Jacob y Seth se sentaron cerca mío y luego comenzaron las preguntas.

Bella

Volvía a estar en mi habitación, la habitación que me daba tantos y buenos recuerdos, así como malos. A petición mía Alice la había dejado justo igual a como yo la tenía antes de casarme con Edward, cosa que me pareció lomas apropiado. En cuanto pase a Charlie corrí a mi habitación, en parte porque no quería tener que afrontarlo y en parte para ver que Alice haya cumplido su palabra. Y lo hizo. Me tire en mi viejo edredón y lo apreté fuertemente prometiéndome no volver a llorar, no lo iba a hacer, no tenia fundamentos, Edward seguía conmigo, y todo estaba bien, porque me tenía que arruinar la vida yo sola?

Escuche los disimulados toques a mi puerta y murmure un "pasa" sabiendo a la perfección que era Charlie.

-bella

-papa – se sentó a mi lado con ademan de acariciarme el cabello.

- como te sientes hija? – no tenía ni idea de que le habían dicho los Cullen sobre mi supuesta "depresión", así que desistí irme por las ramas.

- bien – y me sentía bien, el problema estaba en mi mente… como siempre.

- no te vez bien – ay Charlie! Por alguna razón su pequeño comentario bastante observador para ser el me hizo quebrarme, y lo abrace, y llore en su hombro, ignorando olímpicamente el hecho de la poca tolerancia que tenia por las lagrimas, haciéndolo derramar unas cuantas a él también. – todo estará bien. Yo siempre estaré aquí, Edward también lo estará… todo está bien – ese fue mi poco efusivo padre tratando de consolarme. Haciendo que mi sentimentalismo creciera y llorando más aun. Tendría que controlarme o comenzaría a delirar, o algo peor. Porque seguía llorando aun sabiendo que era innecesario? Todo está bien, todo está bien, trate de convencerme a mi misma para dejar este festival de lagrimas, y cuando por fin pude hacerlo me sorprendí a mi misma con el peor de los mareos, me separe de Charlie como dios me dio a entender y corrí a el baño abrazando el inodoro como si fuera mi mejor amigo desaparecido y dejando salir todo en el cuándo levante la cabeza vi a cuatro hombres parados en la entrada Edward encabezándolos con cara de preocupación tatuada en el semblante, Charlie estaba a un lado de él y Jacob y Seth detrás de ellos. Que hacían Jacob y Seth aquí? Me voltee para sacar lo que quedaba en mi torturado estomago, dios, esto era tan vergonzoso! Edward estaba a mi lado deteniéndome el cabello para que no se manchara con mi violento vomito, besando mi frente en forma de consuelo. No pude más que lloriquear en voz baja ante lo mal que me sentía. De alguna forma yo me lo había ganado, era la señal que necesitaba para saber que debía dejar de llorar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Esta un poco incompleto pero fue para lo mas que me dio mi imaginación en estos días, y necesito avanzar si no me quedare estancada y yo misma muero por saber que va a pasar en mi propia historia, es triste mi vida lo se, pero me sale espontaneo, aun ya teniendo planeada la historia. les agradesco a quienes leen esto, gracias! aunque me encantarían reviews. demen esa emoción! **

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Bella**

Desperté con la cabeza hecho un nudo, el cuerpo me dolía como si hubiera corrido kilómetros y ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que me había levantado sin la ayuda de Edward, tampoco recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había comido algo que no fuera esa horrible gelatina sin sabor que Edward prácticamente me embutía en la boca. Supongo que llevaba todo el día a mi lado porque siempre que despertaba estaba recostada en su pecho frio, su fría piel se me hacia el paraíso, supuse que tenía fiebre.

-no te aburres de estar aquí? – le dije encontrando mi voz para algo más que no sea quejarme.

-nunca. Te vas a seguir negando a que te lleve con Carlisle? – pregunto cambiándome el tema.

-mmh – me queje acurrucándome más a su lado, el solo me abrazo aun mas junto a él, como si quisiera que nos fusionáramos.

-estas ardiendo amor – dijo con voz preocupada.

-se me va a pasar pronto. – hizo ademan de levantarse pero me aferre a él.

-porque eres tan terca? – sabía que estaba molesto.

-no quiero agujas! – lloriquee.

- sabes lo estúpido que se oye eso? Te dejaste morder pero no quieres agujas!

-Edward, estoy bien aquí, contigo… además ya no me siento tan mal – una pequeña mentirita piadosa, pero no me quería separar de él, estaba cómoda, justo como antes, su olor, su presencia, saber que era mío, eso me reconfortaba más que nada.

-estas segura? – parecía haberse tranquilizado.

-sip. Estoy mejor, te lo prometo – suspiro y beso mi frente.

-quieres bajar a comer con Charlie? – no, realmente no quería, la sola mención de alimento me hacia querer vomitar, pero si decía eso Edward perdería los estribos y me arrastraría a su casa con Carlisle y no estaba lista para lidear con ninguno de sus hermanos, ni con la cara de preocupación de Esme, ni con la tremenda energía de Alice, ni con las malas caras de Rosalie, ni mucho menos con las bromas de Emmett. Estaba lista para dejar que me ayudara a levantar de la cama cuando un tremendo dolor atravesó la boca de mi estomago y me hizo gritar, apenas pude ver los ojos negros de Edward cuando todo se oscureció, tal vez si estaba lista para las agujas después de todo.

Cuando volví en mi estaba en movimiento, Edward me estaba llevando a su casa, gemí por lo bajo. Luego sentí como el carro se detenía, un frenético Edward me tomaba en brazos y me metía de la fría noche en Forks a lo calientito de su casa. Por alguna razón que desconozco me veía a mi misma en completa triña sobre hacerles saber si estaba o no consiente, por alguna razón mi respiración no me había delatado y podía escuchar sus conversaciones mortificadas por lo "grave" de mi estado.

_En la salud y en la enfermedad_

Estaba tan grave que comenzaba a delirar? Porque justo en este momento mis votos matrimoniales se hicieron ver? Yo mejor que nadie sabía que eso no valía en mi matrimonio, no lo valía porque aquí la única que puede enfermar soy yo, esto no era mutuo!

Quise jadear cuando sentí la intravenosa en mi muñeca, estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que se me había olivado que estaba consciente, o por lo menos despierta. Abrí los ojos para ver una gran luz directo a mis ojos, parpadee varias veces antes de ubicarme en el estudio de Carlisle.

-sus puntos vitales están bien – dijo Carlisle – como te sientes Bella? – carraspee buscando mi voz y lo único que logre fue un tartamudeo casi penoso, gracias a dios por el hábil razonamiento de mi suegro por no hacerme repetir el "horrible" que tensaba a Edward. Entonces Carlisle entro en su acostumbrada rutina doctor-paciente. No estaba segura hasta que punto me sentía seguro con sus preguntas. –fecha de tu ultima menstruación? – no lo sabía y vasto mi cara de contrariedad para que se respondiera el mismo. – ultima relación sexual? – sentí mi cara enrojeces y me escabullí entre el pecho de mi esposo. Como decirle a tu suegro cuando fue la última vez que te acostaste con tu hijo!? Por mas fase Doctor que estuviera! Edward contesto por mí. Hacia solo tres noches desde mi último ataque de enferma lujuria correspondido por el blando corazón de mi marido, no importaba que tan mal me sintiera, lo necesitaba más a el que a quitarme este horrible dolor de cabeza. – me gustaría hacerte una prueba de sangre. Me dejarías Bella? – me pusieron una intravenosa sin preocuparse por mi opinión, claro que podía!

-si – dije aferrándome al ahora rígido Edward. Que estaría pensando Carlisle que lo tenía tan preocupado?

-muy bien, préstame tu brazo. Dolerá solo un segundo – le di mi brazo y él lo pincho con mano experta, no dolió nada. Carlisle tenía todo un refectorio completo de aparatos médicos, desde el más simple de los microscopios hasta el más avanzado espectrofotómetro, solo él sabe para que quiera eso. – me tomara un segundo revisar esto. Bella, quieres ir con Esme mientras tanto? Está muy preocupada por ti. – voltee a ver a el petrificado Edward y luego asentí dejando que me ayudara a salir de ahí.

* * *

supongo que ya todas sabemos que tiene Bella!

por cierto, aquí va a ser un poco diferente al embarazo de la Bella real porque en mi historia Reneesme no crece extraordinariamente rápido, si no todo lo contrario, porque ella goza de la inmortalidad de la que Bella no tiene el gusto.

como sea, esto es mas para recordarme a mi misma así que espero no les moleste el pequeño adelanto.

una vez mas, de verdad les agradezco que lo lean!

XOXO


	6. Chapter 6

**sentí la emoción de mis primeros reviews y me encanto! gracias de verdad!**

**le quería agregar mas a este capitulo pero comenzó la película de zombieland y de verdad no me dejo continuar, así que sera algo mas corto que los dos pasados. **

**de nuevo gracias por los Reviews y contestando: no sera una tragedia, no podría vivir conmigo misma sabiendo que deje a Edward sin su Bella. como sea. el final no va a ser tragedia, pero la cosa va a cambiar un poquito. **

**espero que sigan leyendo. gracias de nuevo. **

**xoxo**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**Bella**

-Que estoy que? – carraspee abriendo la boca hasta el suelo, eso no era posible, aunque a estas alturas ya debería saber que conmigo las leyes naturales eran solo una mentada. Jamás me había imaginado como madre, porque jamás me había agradado mucho la idea de los niños, se me hacían criaturas chillonas, siempre chorreando alguna porquería… siempre que soñaba con que Renne me trajera un hermanito seria una mayor, alguien que cuidara de mí, no al revés. Mi mano se deslizo hasta mi barriga… hasta el momento plana, a alguna parte de mi no se le hacia una locura, una parte de mi parecía saberlo a la perfección, en este momento se hacían reales todos esos artículos que había leído alguna vez en mi vida, todas esas historias, y de repente no se me hizo tan imposible, y de repente no me desagrado la idea… al contrario… me hacia feliz, me hacia feliz la posibilidad de traer al mundo a un pequeño Edward, algo que me recordara todo lo que sentía por él. No me había dado cuento que estaba llorando hasta sentí mis mejillas calientes, tampoco me había dado cuanta de todo el parloteo que tenían mientras yo trataba de asimilar la buena nueva. – Embarazada – me conteste a mi misma en voz baja, como queriéndome acostumbras a la palabra. – eso es posible? – la risotada de Emmett nos saco a todos de nuestro ensimismamiento.

- supongo que debimos darte la "charla" antes hermanito, pero supongo que nunca es tarde – solo a Emmett se le ocurrían chistes en estas circunstancias. Todos lo voltearon a ver tan fríamente como pudieron, pero no es como si Emmett entendiera razones.

- es posible? – repetí ignorando a Emmett y centrándome en Carlisle. Edward parecía estar tratando de no arrancarse la cabeza, no entendía la razón.

- parece que si – esperaba una respuesta más profesional de parte de Carlisle, pero es como si no se pudiera ser profesional cuando todos los limites de los muertos y no muertos se están rompiendo frente a tus narices.

- no te preocupes Bella, lo vamos a solucionar – parece que Edward encontró su voz. Que quería decir con solucionar? Solucionar solo se hacía cuando se había cometido un error, y esto no era ningún error, tal vez una hermosa jugarreta del destino, pero nunca un error. O por lo menos es lo que yo pensaba. – ya está todo listo. – su voz seguía sonando como si quisiera arrancarse la cabeza o a Emmett porque el muy infeliz seguía riéndose.

- listo? Listo para que? – me sorprendió que esa pregunta no viniera de mi, si no de la persona que menos lo esperaba Rosalie. Por lo menos hizo callar a Emmett. Yo solo voltee a ver a Edward buscando una respuesta, pero no necesite más que su expresión para entenderlo.

- no! – ese fue mi grito?

- te está haciendo mal! – lo dijo como si hubiera comido algo en mal estado no como el milagro que era. De alguna manera el mundo se redujo a la actitud de Edward y a mi falta de compresión ante ella. No lo entiendo, no lo entendía, porque estaba haciendo esto?

- que me está haciendo mal Edward? Son malditos síntomas normales! – parecí dudar y voltee a ver a Carlisle para confirmación, no era una experta en esto, pero tampoco era idiota, había visto y leído lo suficiente del tema como para saber cómo se desarrollaba, tal vez en mi eran un poquito más fuertes los síntomas y un poco antes, pero… nada del otro mundo o sí?

- vamos a acabar con esto antes de que empeore – su voz ahora era neutra. Comenzó a temblar por la impotencia, me sentía acorralada, ellos eran mas y mil veces más fuerte, mis debilites brazos no hacían ninguna batalla contra ellos.

- acabarlo! Que empeore! – jadee ante considerarlo. Me abrace a mi misma buscando algún tipo de consuelo. Estaba yo sola enfrentándome ante siete vampiros que podían hacer conmigo lo que quisieran, pero no me iba a rendir sin pelear, no ahora que no era solo yo. La imagen de un pequeño Edward en mis brazos me hizo, de alguna manera, más fuerte. – te estás escuchando! No es ninguna enfermedad Edward es…

- un bebe – dijo Rosalie y luego llego a mi poniendo sus manos en mi hombros en un acto de solidaridad… en un segundo ya no me sentía más perdida, recordaba la historia de Rosalie, y supongo que su camarería era por su afán de tener un bebe. Por alguna razón eso exaspero a Edward al grado de casi ponerse rojo, aunque sabía que eso era imposible.

- ESO ES UN MONSTRO BELLA! – estaba acusando a mi pequeño como un… la simple mención era ridícula, comencé a temblar, jamás me había hablado así, no así, no con tanto desprecio… porque aunque sabía que no era dirigido a mí, que conociendo a mi Edward siempre mártir, era dirigido solo para él, no pude soportar la idea… no…

- tranquilo hijo – le dijo Carlisle poniendo una mano en el hombro de Edward – le estás haciendo daño – solo esas palabras bastaron para que Edward se tirara al suelo con todo el peso de la impotencia que yo misma sentía.


	7. Chapter 7

**_tal vez este un poco drástico, pero la ocasion lo ameritaba :) ya los siguientes capítulos serán mas felices._**

* * *

**_Capitulo 7_**

**_Bella_**

Jasper y Carlisle habían levantado a Edward y lo metieron a el estudio de Carlisle, abrace mis piernas en busca de consuelo, culpándome del arrebato de Edward, no sabía en que condiciones estaba y eso me carcomía por dentro, porque no podía estar junto a él, yo le hacía daño a él, pero él jamás me lo haría a mí, nunca, ni aunque le se propusiera, aceptaría cualquier cosa que él quisiera hacer conmigo… conmigo, pero con mi bebe no, y no iba a permitir que el se quisiera deshacer de él, como si fuera basura, como si no valiera, visto del lado que lo quisiera ver, era un bebe, y era nuestro. Me aferre mas a mis rodillas dejando pasar el tiempo, viendo como el resto de la familia iba y venía de mi lado tratando de hacer que me fuera a descansar, que comiera, que me moviera, pero era como si solo fueran fantasmas, no pensaba moverme de ahí sin ver que Edward estuviera bien. Estábamos juntos en esto, y juntos íbamos a salir. Vi como el sol comenzaba a salir, sería un día soleado en Forks. Había pasado toda la noche en vela, recargue mi frente en mis rodillas rogando que el sueño no me venciera.

**_Edward_**

Todo lo que hacía era hacerle daño, cuando ella solo había sido mi luz, mi camino fuera de las tinieblas y así era como le pagaba?! Había sembrado mi semilla en ella, no conforme con el daño que le hacía con mi terrible existencia, ahora la estaba matando por dentro, tal vez no nunca debí volver, pero soy egoísta y no puedo vivir sin ella, y sé que pese a todo lo que piense de mi mismo ella tampoco puede vivir sin mí, me odio a mi mismo por haberla arrestado a mi mundo, cuando ella solo es un ángel, tan pura que su cuerpo no acepta nuestra grotesca naturaleza, secretamente estaba feliz porque así es como tiene que ser, ella merece el paraíso que yo no merezco.

-le estás haciendo daño – me grito Carlisle, no es como si yo no lo supiera, lo hacía, y no solo con mis palabras, le hacía daño con mi existencia, como había pensado que podía ser feliz a su lado? Así de ingenuo soy? Pero no me podía alejar de ella, no hasta que arreglara mi error, hasta que resolviera mi descuido. Y entonces la dejaría ser feliz con alguien más…

Vi como Jasper hacia una mueca de dolor, también a él lo estaba lastimando! Pero se recompuso y junto con Carlisle me arrastraron lejos de ella, luego cerraron la puerta, alejaron al león de la oveja.

-te necesita – ese fue Jasper, la única forma en la que bella debería necesitarme era bien lejos de ella. – sal de ahí y escúchanos Edward.

-no te dejes llevar por el dolor hijo. No has hecho nada malo. Al contrario, lograron un milagro. Vas a ser padre! – eso fue un golpe, uno que no supe cómo interpretar.

**_Bella_**

Al parecer me había quedado dormida, porque cuando desperté estaba en la habitación de Edward, en nuestra habitación y Esme estaba sentada a mi lado, sonriéndome maternalmente. Comencé a levantarme pero de nuevo las nauseas me inundaron y me ayudo a llegar al baño antes de que fuera tarde. No sé cuánto tiempo había dormido porque el sol bien podía estar en el crepúsculo o en el amanecer, no sabría como identificarlos. Lo único que identificaba eran mis ganas de ver a Edward, de saber que estaba bien, y como si me hubiera leído la mente apareció a un lado de mi, ayudándome a recogerme el cabello mientras yo intentaba sacar la nada que había en mi estomago. Cuando pude controlar las arcadas me solté y lo abrace, como si mi vida dependiera de ello, como si lo necesitara para respirar. Me había quitado la soga del cuello con tan solo su tacto. Y de repente supe que estábamos bien y que íbamos a ser padres cuando un pequeño golpe se hizo notar en mi abdomen como si nuestro pequeño supiera que todo estaba bien. Mi pequeño pateador.

* * *

lo se, lo se, metí mucho de los libros, tanto que hasta los títulos, pero había cabida y la aproveche.

espero que les guste este capitulo. :)

se que es muy pronto para que el bebe se mueva si se supone que va a ser un embarazo normal, pero no pude evitarlo!

Renesme va a ser inmortal, claro, pero, como me explico sin revelar la poca trama que le queda a mi intento de fic, pues bueno, la pienso dejar de por lo menos 4 años. (como en el libro)

y Bella va a resurgir al mas puro estilo fallen. (revele demasiado!)

espero que sigan leyendo y gracias.

xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

_**Bella**_

Habíamos pasado las últimas dos semanas con una rutina casi aterradora, pero no podía esperar menos de mi familia perfecta. Asegurándose de que comiera, tomara todas las píldoras que Carlisle me había recetado, a las horas que debía… pero había algo que no terminaba por cuadrar, algo que me hacía creer que _algo _no estaba bien. Al principio creía que las nauseas matutina, el hambre a todas horas, la debilidad y el cansancio eran síntomas comunes, porque lo eran… hasta que paso el primer mes.

-me puedes repetir porque hago esto? – me queje con Alice, en una de mis rutinarias sesiones de "ejercicio" – estaba bien el yoga, pero esto es ridículo! – dije mientras veía con horror la enorme pelota de plástico rosa – estas buscando que me mate!

- no te pasara nada Bella, es un ejercicio divertido… tienes que mantenerte en forma – Alice llego con el típico tapete mientras abría los ventanales y dejaba entrar a la gran sala el poco sol que lograba filtrarse entre las nubes. Rosalie y Emmett entraron un segundo después que Alice, riendo, pero su expresión cambio cuando vieron la enorme pelota. Emmett se rio tan fuerte que no pude evitar tapar mis oídos, y Rosalie gruño.

- intentas que se mate! – le grito a su hermana, Alice puso una cara divertida.

- Bella dijo exactamente lo mismo. – dijo como si hubiera dicho algo divertido.

-esto va a valer oro! – dijo Emmet saliendo de sus escandalosas risotadas – esperen, iré por una cámara! – desapareció mientras reía. Me recorrió un escalofrió, donde estaban todos los miembros racionales de esta familia?

Esme y Edward habían salido de "compras" pero claro, primero irían de cacería. Alice se había negado a separarse de mí, se había vuelto incluso más sobreprotectora que el mismo Edward y eso ya es decir mucho, era mucho más fácil controlar los ataques Edward que a Alice, Rosalie se mantenía a mi lado pero de una forma más decente que sus hermanos en cuestión, y Emmet no perdía oportunidad de hacer alguna clase de broma y buscar nombres para su "sobrinito" porque el juraba que iba a ser un niño. Jasper había ido por los encargos que Alice se negaba a hacer y Carlisle había cambiado sus turnos en el hospital, haciendo que coincidieran más con mis horarios por si se presentaba una "emergencia". Y eso me dejaba sola con Alice para que hiciera y deshiciera conmigo a su antojo.

Emmett regreso unos minutos después con una enorme cámara de video. Aun riendo la instalo y luego se sentó en el sofá desparramándose. Hice una mueca hacia él y luego volví la mirada a Alice.

-no hay manera de que vaya a hacer eso con una cámara frente a mí! – Alice se rio y luego se encogió de hombros. Voltee a ver a Rosalie por algo de ayuda. Ella asistió y luego mando a Emmett a que alzara esa monstruosidad, suspiro resignado y luego hizo lo que su esposa le pedía. Le susurre un gracias a Rosalie y esta asistió hacia mí.

- bueno Bella, la cámara se fue, ahora podemos empezar.

- lo dices como si tu también lo fueras a hacer – me queje malhumorada.

- bueno hermanita yo no necesito un cuerpo fuerte para tener a un bebe hibrido. – me mordí el labio y eso hizo que ella riera. – Vamos – encendió la tv y luego me hizo comenzar.

La rutina hizo de las suyas haciéndome tropezar y casi caer más de lo normal, Alice me ayudaba cada vez que parecía que iba a caer y Rosalie estaba parada a un lado por si llegara a necesitar ayuda extra, mientras Emmet no paraba de reír diciendo que era más divertido que ver el Futbol o cualquier otro deporte extremo…

-has eso tu también amor – dijo Emmet despues de una larga risotada.

- con que objetivo? – pregunto Rosalie sin voltearlo a ver.

- seducir a tu esposo! – rio de nuevo. Rosalie contoneo sus caderas hasta donde él estaba y luego le dio un largo beso.

- tengo mejores maneras de hacerlo – dijo, luego se puso recta – lo siento Bella… fue un decir.

- me alegra que les divierta! – dije desesperada mientras sentía el sudor rodando por mi cara. – por favor Alice! He estado mas cerca de mi muerte en estos últimos minutos que en toda mi vida – Alice se me quedo viendo por unos segundos y después me dejo ir! Casi brinque de la felicidad. Hablaría con Carlisle para que le pusiera un alto a Alce… aunque dudaba que pudiera hacerlo.

- tienes hambre? – pregunto Rose después de que me duchara.

-no tienes ni que preguntarlo – le dije sonriendo. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y comenzamos a caminar a la cocina.

Me sentía desesperada, con una especie de angustia y ansiedad que me consumían, era como si necesitara algo, como si se me antojara algo… eran antojos? Esto era lo que se sentían los antojos en las embarazadas? Si es así ahora comprendo todo. Me mordí las uñas impacientemente mientras bajaba a la cocina en busca de lo que sea que necesitaba, cuatro pares de ojos me observaban callados. Si no encontraba lo que necesitaba comenzaría a sudar frio…

-estas bien? – dijo Rosalie mientras podía una mano en mi hombro, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo y me aleje lentamente de ella, fingiendo tranquilidad, algo que no sentía. Su rostro se puso serio. – Bella? – comencé a temblar y me abrace, sabía que tenía que hablar, pero no podía, mi garganta ardía de una forma casi morbosa y temía que si hablaba me fuera a doler aun mas… que me estaba pasando? Asentí a Rosalie y de alguna manera encontré mi voz.

- sí, solo… tengo sed – dije mordiéndome el labio, el simple hecho de pensar en agua me causaba nauseas, pero aun así tome un largo trago esperando que el ardor se fuera, pero no lo hizo, deje el bazo en el fregador y pase a una ansiosa Rosalie que no paraba de verme.

- tranquilízate Bella – dijo Jasper agarrándome de los hombros – dinos que está mal? – de repente se alejo de mi con los ojos abiertos como platos. Emmet apareció de la nada y lo detuvo por la espalda. Alice revoloteo a nuestro lado.

- que está mal Jazz? – cambio su mirada de mi a la de Jasper una y otra vez sin comprender. Jasper aun me veía como si me fuera a comer y de la nada hablo.

- Bella tiene sed – lo dijo si estuviera diciendo que me había salido otra pierna.

- eso es lo que te puso así? – pregunto Emmet incrédulo. Yo solo los veía rígida a la pared.

- es que no es de agua Em – Rosalie emergió de la cocina con un vaso de vidrio vacio y apretando algo en su otra mano. Todos parecieron comprenderlo antes que yo. Rosalie mostro la pequeña bolsa de plástico y la rompió con sus dientes, el olor a sangre invadió la habitación, pero por primera vez en mi vida eso no me dio nauseas, al contrario, me atraía, la quería… me sorprendí a mi misma arrebatándole la bolsa a Rosalie y sambutiéndome en la boca mientras tragaba desesperadamente.

* * *

**Deje a Edward un poco fuera de combate en este capitulo, pero no sentí que fuera necesario en el, eso no significa que no lo ame, lo hago. **

**como sea. espero que mi imaginación coopere mas con la causa, pero no lo hace, así que no puedo actualizar tanto como yo quisiera... ni hacer el capitulo tal y como yo lo veo, pero espero que eso cambie. le hecho la culpa a la Uni por mi horrible bloqueo mental!**

**Reviews? **

**xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**_Edward_**

Aun no llegaba ni al perímetro de la casa cuando una pequeña conmoción llamo mi atención, la mayor tención venia de Jasper lo que me hizo preocupar, acelere el paso dejando atrás a Esme quien mentalmente me dijo que no me preocupase, entre a una velocidad vértigoza en busca de mi Bella, quien en cuento me vio corrió a mi tirando un pequeño vaso de vidrio vacio y una bolsita trasparente que era indudablemente sangre, me abrazo hundiendo su cabeza entre mi pecho y comenzó a sollozar, busque en la mente de mis hermanos lo que pasaba, la mayoría de ellos estaban plasmados, a excepción de la de Rosalie, quien indudablemente estaba satisfecha, algo había pasado como ella esperaba, Alice me pidió una disculpa la cual no entendí su causa y luego se llevo a Jasper a su habitación, me quede viendo a Rosalie. Y luego presione un poco más a mi esposa contra mí.

-supongo que el bebe tiene mucho mas de nuestra naturaleza que la de Bella – dijo Rosalie apresurándose a recoger el tiradero que había dejado Bella. Emmet ayudo a recoger la sangre del suelo y Esme llego en ese momento, viendo una escena que a sus ojos era irreal, Roselie nunca movía ni un dedo para el aseo casero. – Bella tuvo un antojo. De sangre… da gracias por las transfusiones que Carlisle tenia para emergencias – aclaro cuando regreso, Emmet puso sus manos en sus hombros y luego me sonrió, Emmet sin comentarios sarcásticos u ofensivos? Eso si era nuevo.

-Bella, amor? – ella saco su pequeña carita sonrojada de mi pecho y me vio a los ojos, había sorpresa y miedo en ellos, no pude más que besar su frente caliente. – estas hirviendo – dije mas como aclaración que como duda. Ella sacudió su cabeza y luego volvió a sollozar – que es lo que está mal? – pregunte con voz lastimosa, a veces deseaba tanto saber lo que ella piensa!

- la sangre no olía mal… sabía bien… soy un bicho raro! – enserio estaba llorando por eso? Voltee en busca de Rose, quien me mostro la escena en su mente, me aferre a Bella, tal vez sea normal para nosotros… bueno, no específicamente normal… solo no tan nuevo como lo era para Bella, Rosalie había pensado que esto pasaría y Carlisle lo contribuyo, pero no pensamos que fuera tan rápido y mucho menos en forma de antojo ansioso. Bella había pasado la mayor parte de su vida teniéndole a el olor a sangre y ahora tomarla debería ser un shock total para ella, sonreí abrasando a mi quería esposa y volviéndola a besar en la frente, aunque eso no explicaba la causa de la fiebre repentina.

- está bien amor, todo está bien, nadie te juzga… - forzó su agarre un poco más a mi y luego corrió hacia el baño, no vomito otra cosa más que el poco alimento que había ingerido en la mañana, voltee a ver a Rosalie ansioso suponiendo que eso no estaba en sus planes.

* * *

**un pequeño capitulo mañanero. **

**espero que no les desagrade tanto :) no, en realidad espero que les agrade mucho :)**

**dejen reviews si? me encantaría saber su opinión. **

**buen día! xoxo**

**little talks - of monsters and man (mi canción despertador, la cual no a echo que me arranque el cabello por tener que despertarme tan infernalmente temprano)**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Capitulo 10_**

**_Bella. _**

Paso todo un día para que pudiera superar el shock de verme a mí misma tomando sangre, pero si era algo que mi bebe necesitara para crecer grande y fuerte lo aceptaría sin más. Edward estuvo a mi lado casi todo el día, tal vez solo quería ver mi ataque de ansiedad cada vez que tenía "un antojo", no lo sé.

Después de mi acostumbrada llamada rutinaria a Charlie informándole que estaba bien y que lo quería, llego Jacob.

-hola Bells – dijo abrazándome, todos en el living voltearon a verlo, Edward estaba a mi lado – hola bebe de Bella – así es, Jacob acepto mi estado incluso antes que Edward, tal vez también le emocionaba tener un sobrinito, porque eso era lo que iba a ser de Jacob, un sobrino, ya que él es como mi hermano.

**Flashback**

– así que la mala noticia de la cual me iban a informar era esa? – pregunto Jake cuando Edward le informo de mi "estado" – que tiene de malo sanguijuela?

-esa es tu reacción? Esta encubando a un monstruo! – el comentario de Edward me dolió como un golpe, creí que después de aquella noche ya no pensaba así de mi/nuestro bebe, pero al parecer me había equivocado, Edward vio mi reacción y me abrazo pidiéndome perdón, la mirada colérica de Rosalie no lo dejo.

-se caso con uno y no pude hacer nada al respecto, que esperabas que tuviera sanguijuela? Cornejos? Lindos bebes de ojos azules? Ni que tuvieran tanta suerte. – le di un golpe a Jake y este se quejo en broma, yo no estaba de broma. No es como si fuera a tener un alien en forma de pulpo, como en aquella película… y aunque fuera así seria mi hijo, incluso el alien defendió a su madre de aquel otro que la quería matar, detuve mis pensamientos. En que me estaba obligando a pensar la conducta irracional de Edward!

-… por tus inseguridades y el hecho de que… - estaba diciendo Rosalie mientras Edward se ponía rígido a mi lado, mis pensamientos no me dejaron seguir escuchando lo que decía y cuando volví a la realidad Jacob de estaba riendo. – no me hagas seguir contigo, perro – dijo Rosalie y Jake subió las manos en son de paz. Esme llego con aperitivos.

**Fin Flashback**

Y desde ese día Jake me visita más de dos veces al día.

-bella, hueles a sangre… estas bien? – Jake me dijo en el suelo después de su abrazo de oso y me vio con preocupación en los ojos, Edward llego en un parpadeo también preocupado. Me les quede viendo.

- si – dije también preocupada, sus rostros me daban mala espina. – estoy bien.

- estás segura? – dijo Jake, Alice se soltó riendo.

-ay Edward, actúas como si no supieras porque huele así – rio Alice – a veces eres tan tonto. Bella huele a sangre porque tomo. Tenemos otra condicionan acerca del pequeñito – canto Alice. – no es lindo.

- toda una sanguijuela incluso desde antes de nacer. Deberías estar orgulloso Edward – las actitudes de Jacob a veces me perturbaban, siempre actuando de la forma que menos me lo esperaba.

-que hay perro? – dijo Rosalie en forma de saludo, Jacob movió la cabeza.

- hey barbie – no sé cómo le hace Jacob, pero la forma en la que decía "barbie" parecía tan ofensiva.

- no me digas así.

- puedo decir lo mismo. Es ofensivo – se quejo Jake y Rosalie rio, ellos se llevaban bastante bien, con ciertas peleas y desacuerdos, pero nada fuera de lo normal de una relación de amigos, me hacían sonreír. Esme llego con una charola llena de aperitivos y Jacob y yo no dudamos en poner manos a la obra.

Esa noche Edward andaba mas cariñoso que de costumbre. Toco su nana para mí y luego se acostó conmigo como de costumbre besando mi cabello y sin soltarme.

-así que andamos de humor he? – pregunte levantando una ceja.

-me hace feliz que te veas tan feliz amor – dijo entre mi cabello

-la felicidad de la maternidad supongo – dije abrazándolo fuerte.

- te amo – me dijo haciendo que mi corazón se derritiera.

- como yo a ti – le dije mientras comenzaba a besarlo.

* * *

**la película de la que bella habla es la de Prometheus, una amiga me obligo a verla y me traumo esa parte.**

**se que cambie el orden natural de las cosas al poner a Jake y a Rose llevándose "bien" pero me gusta la pareja que hacen (de amistad)**

**creo que estoy llegando al final de mi fic. claro que falta lo mas importante, pero no le doy ni cinco capítulos mas, no lo se. tal vez mas. **

**como sea. espero que sigan leyendo y agradecería algo de inspiración. así que dejen Review si? por favor, por favor! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

_**Bella**_

Estábamos riendo en el living por algo que dijo Jacob, y después todo se puso oscuro.

Desperté en el estudio de Carlisle, alegrándome y preocupándome porque solo estuviera él. Su cara de preocupación me desoló.

-que está mal? – pregunte cuando encontré mi voz. Me sentía débil y tenía sed. El bajo la mirada, mi pánico crecía, porque no me hablaba? Porque no me decía nada? Donde esta Edward? – que está mal! – repetí unas octavas más alto.

-Bella… no estás en condiciones de moverte. Por favor, no hagas eso - dijo cuando intente sentarme, me paralice cuando un dolor punzante atravesó mi cuerpo desde mi vientre. No podían ser contracciones… solo han pasado seis meses! – Entraste en trabajo de parto – explico como si hubiera leído mi mente, y creí que solo Edward hacia eso. Me quede quieta esperando la siguiente contracción, tenía que haber un error… donde estaba Edward! Carlisle entraba y salía con cosas en la mano, no hice por preguntar que eran ni para que las quisiera, está en un trance, algo extrasensorial reaccionando solo cuando el dolor llegaba y luego se iba dejándome exhausta. Los ojos negros de mi esposo me bajaron a la realidad, mi vientre subía y bajaba entre cada contracción y yo solo lo quería a él, se posiciono a un lado de mi tomando mi mano. Recibí su tacto frio como si fuera la gloria y cuando me beso el mundo se volvió real.

- porque nunca estas cuando te necesito? – le pregunte en medio de una horrible contracción. Su mirada reflejo tristeza.

- siempre estoy allí Bella, solo que a una distancia segura para ambos. – sonrió tristemente, sabía lo que significaba todo esto para el, lo estaba haciendo sufrir. Pero en parte era por su terquedad, se a negado a ver las cosas como son, no estoy en peligro de muerte, nunca lo estuve. Y vamos a salir bien librados, como siempre.

Carlisle me indico que era hora. Jamás había ido a esas clases de respiración, pero no importo, mi cuerpo lo hizo todo por sí solo, haciéndome notar que la naturaleza sabe lo que hace. Sentí una especie de tirón y después el chillido de un bebe. Mi bebe.

* * *

**si, son cortos. pero intento hacer algo así como: chiquito pero bonito :) y es parte de mi plan para hacer un poco mas grande el fic. ya tengo los dos últimos capítulos y no me agrada que se acabe tan rápido. pero era el final que me plantee desde el principio y no voy a pelear contra eso. **

**espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. dejen reviews (si no es mucha molestia) comentándome que les pareció. **

**XOXO**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

_**Bella**_

-es una niña – dijo Carlisle con orgullo. Jamás se había dejado ver con los ultrasonidos. Mi mirada se poso en la cara de Edward esperando su reacción, el estaba quieto viendo a la bebe como siego por primera vez al sol, maravillado y encantado a la vez, su mirada vidriosa llena de felicidad hizo que mi corazón se apretara. El estaba feliz, estaba viendo a nuestra bebe con amor, apretó mi mano ligeramente y luego volteo su mirada a mi. Carlisle se había llevado a la bebe para hacerle un Arpar y ver si todo estaba bien con ella, aunque mi bebe no parecía estar más chiquita que un bebe recién nacido normal, era como si no fuera prematura. Edward me dio un beso en la frente y luego otro en los labios.

-te amo Bella… no sabes cuánto. Me lo has dado todo, y ahora también una familia… algo que creí jamás poder tener – sentí las lagrimas caer por mis mejillas y de nuevo me beso. En ese momento Alice entro casi saltando.

- sabia quesería una niña! –dijo saltando – donde esta! Quiero verla!

-Alice compórtate – dijo Carlisle entrando de nuevo a donde estábamos, con la bebe en brazos y cubierta en una cobijita rosa – lista para conocer a tu bebe Bella? – pregunto yo no pude más que asentir extendiendo mis brazos para cargar a mi hija. El la puso delicadamente en mis brazos y yo la acepte viendo como ajustaba a la perfección en mis brazos. – no te muevas tanto Bella. – me advirtió Carlisle.

- Rennesme – susurre a la hermosa bebe de piel nívea y aunque casi pelona el poco cabello que sobresalía era de unos tonos más claros que el de su padre, Edward acaricio su mejilla y me sorprendió ver que la bebe no reaccionaba a su frio tacto. En ese momento entro Emmet vuelto loco.

-alguien me puede decir por que la enana si puede entrar y yo no! – dijo fingiendo enojo – yo también tengo derecho con mi sobrina!

-no hasta que me pagues mis cien dólares – dijo Alice. Emmet rodo los ojos y le ofreció el billete, esta salto y lo abrazo, una victoria más para mi querida hermana.

-chicos denles un poco de paz a Bella… - lo interrumpí con un gritito de dolor. Renesme me había mordido! Edward la tomo en brazos sonriendo.

-no, Renesme – le dijo a la bebe, la niña se movió en sus brazos para luego verlo de una manera sorprendente, con sus ojos idénticos a los muy abiertos ampliamente como si entendiera lo que su padre le decía, Edward sonrió y acaricio su mejillita. En ese momento lo entendí.

- puedes leer su mente! – dije con un susurro sorprenda. Carlisle había sacado a Emmet y a Alice para que ninguno se saliera de control por mi sangre y luego se dedico a curar mi herida, como me había mordido un bebe recién nacido? Edward asintió y yo sonreí.

-te ama – dijo este en un susurro viéndome a los ojos, la niña se movía inquita en sus brazos. – Le gusta mi voz – agrego sorprendido. Lagrimas fluyeron de mis ojos haciéndome ver borroso.

- como no le va a gustar! – dije entre lagrimas. Edward me dio un beso en la frente.

- Alice? Puedes venir? – llamo Carlisle. – supongo que quieres descansar no Bella? Fue una larga noche. – me quede quieta. Toda la noche? Enserio? – Fue un parto largo – me explico – pero no necesitaste intervención quirúrgica, lo hiciste muy bien – apremio – no te hubiera puesto epidural pero la ansiosa mirada de tu marido me obligo – dijo sonriéndole a Edward. – así que debes estar cansada. Porque no la llevas a que se duche y pueda dormir un rato he Alice? – su voz era de un padre orgulloso inmediatamente me hizo sonreír y casi sin evitarlo sonreí. – Edward? – lo llamo Carlisle para que también ayudara a Alice. – no dejen que toque el piso por lo menos en 24 horas. Necesitamos que las suturas cicatricen bien. – los dos asintieron. Vi ansiosa como se llevaban a Rennesme – no te preocupes por ella, Bella. Estará aquí cuando despiertes – me sonrió – además el resto de la familia la quiere conocer – dijo abriendo la puerta y dejando entrar al resto de la familia. Con ellos estaban Charlie y Renne… que estaban haciendo aquí? Ambos me sonrieron orgullosos cuando me vieron y luego Carlisle le ordeno a Alice y a Edward que hicieran lo que les había dicho.

Edward me cargo hasta mi habitación y yo bostece, no me había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba. Así que decidí obedecer las órdenes de Carlisle y dejarme llevar por los mimos de mi esposo, después de todo, nadie iría a ningún lado.

* * *

**y? que les pareció este capitulo? aunque no parezca me esforcé mucho así que espero reviews :P. no, no es cierto. hagan lo que quieran :P tampoco es cierto, no quiero ser grosera. **

**bueno como sea. se que cambie muchas cosas del libro pero les juro que antes leí los capítulos correspondientes, de hecho aquí esta a mi lado el libro. les juro que es peor que estudiar para un examen, siempre teniéndolo a la mano por cualquier duda, pero no es como si me molestara ver los chistes de Jacob sobre rubias :P Ademas amanecer es mi libro preferido de la saga, bueno ese y crepusculo. la verdad es que luna nueva no me agrada mucho, y lo termine en menos tiempo porque quería la reaparición de Edward! moría por eso! así que me encanto el final. **

**ok, ya, basta de mi vida. hasta luego!**

**xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**capitulo 13**

Las siguientes semanas nos sumergimos en una rutina abrumadoramente feliz.

Explicarle a mis padres mi prematuro parto a sabiendas de sus previos conocimientos sobre mi embarazo lo facilito todo. Mi madre había reaccionado como una loca cuando mencionaron que tendría el bebe en casa y fue cuando decidió venir de improvisto después de la llamada de Charlie, los Cullen se ofrecieron a pagar su vuelo a lo que mi madre no se pudo negar gracias a la insistencia de Esme. Aunque después de ver el "consultorio" casero y casi improvisado de mi gran suegro no dudo ni un segundo que era buena idea, además de la idalatracion de mi padre por el Dr Cullen ayudo bastante.

Rennesme parecía una niña normal de semanas de nacida, pero tenía algo especial en ella, su risa parecía muy más madura, dormía toda la noche y parecía disfrutar tanto la sangre como la leche, aunque no fue buena idea darle leche materna, mi integridad física no me lo permitía.

-debería abandonar mi tendencia a subestimarte – me dijo Edward una noche mientras veíamos dormir a nuestra bebe.

-porque lo dices? – dije volteándose para verle la cara, sonreía con su sonrisa torcida que me hacia desvanecer.

-mira todo lo que tengo gracias a ti – dijo volteando a ver la cabaña que Esme nos había regalado con nuestra boda.

- la casa blanca es más bonita – le dije en broma besándolo. El se rio.

-muy graciosa señora Cullen – dijo tomándome en brazos. Me reí sonoramente – shhh, la despertaras, y si lo haces no podremos seguir con esto – dijo besando mi frente.

-y que específicamente es "esto"? señor Cullen? – le dije volviéndolo a besar.

-porque no lo averiguamos juntos? – dijo dejándome con delicadeza en la cama.

La noche fue fantástica, casi mágica. El verano había llegado a Forks y las luciérnagas fura de la ventana hacían a mi pequeña cabaña la replica exacta de un cuento de hadas, eso mas los besos de mi marido, las caricias y su constante demostración de aprecio me hacían la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

Al día siguiente fuimos a casa de Charlie, le habíamos prometido un día con Rennesme y se lo íbamos a cumplir, aunque aun tenía mis dudas sobre dejar a mi padre al cuidado a una pequeña de pocas semanas de nacida.

-no seas tan preocupona – dijo mi padre empujándome a la salida de su casa. – sabré cuidar a mi hermosa nieta – dijo besando la frente de Rennesme, quien sonrió felizmente a su abuelo. No pude más que sonreír.

- eres un buen abuelito Charlie – me burle y él se puso rojo.

-diviértanse – dijo cerrando la puerta. Edward me vio divertido.

-estará bien Bella, no hay mucho que penetre la piel de un vampiro recuerdas? – dijo refiriéndose a Rennesme, aun sin pruebas habíamos deducido que su piel es mas similar a la de Edward que a la mía. Lo cual agradecía enormemente, no vaya a ser que mi bebe salga con mi mal de torpeza. –y que es lo que le dijiste a Charlie para que la cuidara? – pregunto curioso cuando subimos a su volvo.

-que iríamos a cenar – le dije en modo jugetona – pero no tengo hambre – especifique sonriendo, el entendió mi indirecta y sonrió.

-eres insaciable señora Cullen. – dijo siguiendo mi juego.

- eso es porque se trate de ti – le dije inclinándome hacia donde estaba el.

-mas noches como estas y nos llenaran la casa de lindos bebes híbridos – bromeo Emmet cuando llegamos a la casa blanca. Rose llego al rescate.

- cállate Emmet, tampoco es como si nos fuera a molestar – grandiosa ayuda hermana. Les sonreí a ambos con mis mejillas rojas, Edward rio y me susurro que no les hiciera caso – el perro vino buscándote – me dijo Rose después de un rato.

-dijo que quería? – pregunte curiosa, por lo general Jacob siempre llamaba antes de ir a la casa blanca, o por lo menos desde que nos mudamos a mi cabaña.

-a mi preciosa sobrina, que mas iría a querer. Pero que ni piense que se iría limpio si intenta propasarse – dijo Emmet tronando sus puños, yo lo vi horrorizada.

- es una impreta, Emmet, no la ve de esa manera – trate de explicar. Había actuado contra de mi misma el día que me entere que mi mejor amigo estaba imprimido de mi hija, pero lo supere pronto, después de aventarle con todo lo que tenia al alcance y correrlo para jurar que jamás nos volvería a ver. Fue el mismo Edward el que me convenció que estaba actuando de manera equivocada e incluso lo dejo volver.

- aun así ya se lo advertí. – donrio con maldad. Edward se rio a mi lado. Que había hecho!

-que hiciste!

- nada hermanita. Nada que un padre no aria para mantener a su hija segura

-pero Emmet, tú no eres… - Alice entro en escena.

- esa pobre niña jamás tendrá un novio normal – dijo abrazándome. – que traes puesto Bella! – se quejo después – te llene el armario con ropa decente y siempre te las arreglas para buscar lo más desastroso! La próxima vez eliminare de tu lisa los jeans! – grito desesperara y subió las escaleras hecha casi un borrón, yo vi a Edward con cara de pánico y el solo se encogió de hombros.

- bella, querida? – llamo Esme – las proviciones se acaban, te molestaría ir por unas cuantas?

-Claro, Esme – dije yendo por ella.

-ire con mi hermanita – dijo Emmet – jamás te aburres a su lado.

- déjala en paz Emmet – le ordeno Rosalie, este se defendió de la manera que pudo pero aun asi decidió ir conmigo. Edwars subió al estudio de Carlisle.

Cuando llegamos a el auto servicio lo primero que hice fue golpearme con la puerta, lo cual hizo que Emmet se carcajeara.

-a eso me refería – dijo entre risas.

-si, es tan gracioso! – me queje y seguí para agarrar un carrito. Cuando lo agarre una de las llantas atropello mi pie, y Emmet quien aun no se reponía de su último ataque de risa se rio de una manera casi perturbadora.

-como hiciste eso! – gazno después de un rato, lo ignore y seguí con la lista de compras.

Al llegar a casa me golpee con la alacena, la cajuela del carro se me callo encima y me tropecé con los escalones. Estaba a punto de llorar, porque diablos estaba tan distraída? Emmet no se separo de mi en todo el dia y tampoco dejo de reir.

-es que aun no entiendo como alguien se puede atropellar el pie con el carrito del super! – seguía riendo, Edward lo fulmino con la mirada y yo me recargue en su pecho. – Esas son las consecuencias de que no la dejes dormir – dio Emmet siguiendo con sus malos chistes.

- créeme Emmet, un día surgirá mi oportunidad, y ten presente que no te va a gustar mi revancha – lo amenace y lo único que me gane fue otra carcajada de su parte.

Y más o menos así eran todos mis días.

* * *

**quise hacer este capitulo mas feliz porque de ahora en adelante comienza el drama, así que espero que les guste.**

**tengo el ultimo y el penúltimo capitulo y creo que ya solo me faltan dos. eso aria cuatro capítulos mas y acabamos. por el final que puse tendré que poner un capitulo alternativo. pero eso lo veremos después.**

**oxox**

**sigan leyendo! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

**_Edward _**

Salí de la cama esperando que Bella no se despertara, y no lo hizo, la había convencido de quedarnos en casa de mis padres por la insistencia de Alice por hacerle una fiesta que ni tenía mi consentimiento ni iba a ser del agrado de Bella.

Llevábamos casi dos años intentando remediar mi estupidez al no dejar que Bella se transformara cuando tuvimos la oportunidad, pero ya era muy tarde para remediar nada, no importa las pruebas de sangre, los tratamientos y los momentos en los que Carlisle trabajaba para encontrar la solución, el cuerpo de bella no cedía a la ponzoña y si mucho la dejaba fatigada, pera como un disfuncional tratamiento del cáncer! Solo debilitaba y enfermaba a Bella, así que por su bien y mi salud mental lo dejamos por la paz.

Y hoy era su cumpleaños número 21, seria legal por todas las de la ley, aunque conociéndola hoy sería un día totalmente contrario a feliz para ella. Lo note cuando su primer palabra en sueños fue referido a el paso del tiempo, hice una mueca de dolor y luego decidí dejarlo pasar.

**_Bella_**

Sentí cuando Edwad salió de la cama, pero no me moví, seguí en mi misma posición rogando que el no se diera cuenta que estaba despierta. Hoy cumplía un año más de vida, un año que me aleja un poco mas de Edward, que me hace sentir lo mortal y escuálida que soy.

Vivir con seres inmortales no estaba haciendo nada bueno con mi cordura. Los humanos estamos acostumbras a los cambios casi nulos que hacemos durante el paso del tiempo, llegue a deducirlo en el primer año de mi estancia con mi nueva familia perfecta e inmortal! Era perturbador, estresante y debilitante seguir con esta farsa, pero no podría hacer nada, Carlisle había intentado de todo. Y yo los amaba demasiado como para pensar siquiera en alejarme, no importa lo loca que me pudiera llegar a volver, me moriría sin ellos!

Después de hacerme la dormida durante una hora mas decidí levantarme, tomar un baño y rogar por que a Alice no se le ocurriera la malísima idea de intentar festejar algo que no debería ser festejado.

Pese a mí la humor las risas sonoras y cantarinas de mi nena despejaron mi mente y me hicieron llegar a la estancia con la sonrisa más grande del mundo. Rennesme vio cuando llegue y tendió sus brasitos hacia mí.

-te llevas esperando – dijo Rosalie – dormilona mami – agrego imitando la voz de mi hija, sonreí y Rennesme hizo lo mismo.

-yo no hablo así – dijo mi hija con su vocecita de niña pero perfecta pronunciación, Rosalie aumento su sonrisa y toco su mejilla con cariño. Agradecí a los dioses que no parecían tener indicios de festejar mi cumpleaños.

-espero que tengas hambre Bella – dijo Esme entrando a la cocina – porque prepare comida para un ejército y espero que no quede nada – amenazo. Había estado adelgazando por culpa de el "tratamiento" que Carlisle me estaba haciendo para intentar conseguir forzadamente mi inmortalidad, pero como siempre mi cuerpo actuando de modo rebelde negándose a los hechos. Le sonreí amablemente,

-claro Emse. Muerdo de hambre! Gracias – dije sentándome aun con Renesmme en mis brazos, quien se revolvió hasta conseguir que la bajara, la niña no podía estar ni cerca de la comida humana.

-entonces… - pregunto Esme esperando por mi opinión.

-cada dia mas suculenta! – le dije como cumplido, Esme sonrió y camino por el pasillo, creo que para decírselo a su esposo. Sonreí ante la buena relación de mis suegros/padres y seguí comiendo.

**_Edward_**

-sigo sin creer que sea una buena idea – le dije a Alice viendo como se tomaba el tiempo de decorar mi habitación.

-le va a encantar – aseguro, yo no pensaba eso, Alice no había visto el encanto de Bella hacia su fiesta sorpresa y no deseada. – le va a encantar – repitió como queriéndose convencer. Yo sonreí y gire los ojos.

-espero no ganarme una estancia en el sillón – le dije en broma. Y ella rió.

Las horas pasaron entre ver salir y entrar a mis hermanos decorando por órdenes de Alice. Emmet llego con una cámara y la comenzó a instalar.

-que demonios haces? – le pregunte ya que su mente estaba en blanco y buscando como instalarla sin que no se viera.

-no me voy a perder por nada del mundo la oportunidad de ver a mi hermanita patearte el trasero de coraje – rió este. Emmet estaba de parte total de Bella, y en completo desacuerdo con la fiesta que Alice tenía planeada – y te lo mereces por dejar que la enana testaruda haga de las suyas! Así que no te ayudare – aseguro apretando el botón de encendido. Gire los ojos y volví a mi lugar.

-Chics! – Grito Alice – ya viene! Todos listos en sus puestos?! – cada segundo me convencía más de lo pésima idea que era esto.

Nos quedamos quietos esperando que Bella llegara. Los pasos se escucharon por el pasillo y yo me quede pero que atemorizado, era una mala idea con M mayúscula, que estancia en el sillón ni que nada, me iba a ganar un viaje a volterra con los gastos pagados! Quise interrumpir pero Alice lo vio y me detuvo antes de que arruinara su sorpresa. Iba a estallar por la atención, porque Bella no camina más rápido! Como dicen, al mal paso darle prisa! Si hoy iba a ser mi final quería una buena cena de reconformación.

-SORPRESA! – gritamos todos al unisonó cuando Bella apareció. Vi como su cara rotaba entre colores oscuros y claros y al final se quedaba en un pálido pared. Estaba muerto!

Bella dirigió su mirada colérica a Alice, quien se encogió de puro miedo, nunca había visto ver a Bella tan enojada ni a Alice tan asustada. Eso significaba que para mi también iba el castigo. Bella camino unos pasos y luego se dejo car en el sofá como si no hubiera visto ni escuchado nada, esto iba de mal en peor. Rennesme estaba completamente quieta en los brazos de su abuela y ninguno se atrevía a moverse, vimos en silencio como Bella ensendia la televisión y luego hacia zapping por todos los canales para al final aventar lejos el control y voltear a encararnos. Podía escuchar la risa de Emmet conteniéndose.

-festejaran que soy vieja y que voy a morir pronto? – la voz dulce de bella nos saco a todos de nuestro encimamiento para meternos a un estado de shock. – unos años más y seré de la edad de mis tan queridos suegros! Estoy a punto de entregarme por pederasta! – Dijo en mi dirección – tu tienes 17 años, eres un niño Edward! Salo un un niño! – grito al final recogiendo su cabello nerviosamente.

-quieres que te recuerde que tan viejo soy Bella? Quieres que te enseñe mi acta de nacimiento donde dice que soy de tu misma edad?

-es falsa! – grito desesperada

-entonces te enseño la real para que veas lo viejo que soy – su cara estaba roja, pise una piedra suelta y ahora me tocaba caer.

-salgo con un niño! – dijo antes de salir corriendo y azotar la puerta.

Voltee a ver a Alice antes de salir corriendo a buscarla – recuérdame que el año que entra amarrarte en el ático – le dije y luego Sali a buscar a mi dramática y testaruda Bella.

* * *

**_que tal!_**

**_Feliz año! les deseo las mas grandes bendiciones este 2014!_**

**_se que le cambie un poco el carácter a Bella, pero es solo un poco. poquito! espero que les guste :)_**

**_estamos llegando al final! y como les había dicho, hace un rato escribí el capitulo final y ahora lo leí y me fascino, tengo problemas de adoración personal respecto a mis obras (ruedo los ojos) solo con eso porque por lo demás me odio. como sea. sigo con lo que estaba, me encanto! muero por subirlo! pero es el final y eso no me aria muy feliz ni aria cuerente mi ya de por si mala historia. pero a mi me gusta y e agrada escribirla y según los actores eso es lo que importa._**

**_las quiero y espero reviews?_**

**_xoxo_**


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

**_Edward_**

Andes de salir a perseguirla escuche la mente de Jacob, quien venía a la fiesta, se escucho un "Feliz cumpleaños" que bella interrumpió con una especie de gruñido y luego se escucho un pequeño peso liviano arrojado al suelo, en la mente de Jacob vi como Bella lanzaba lejos un pequeño obsequio que Jacob le había hecho, este se rió en lugar de tomarlo como algo malo y luego seguí avanzando hacia la casa, me tope con él en el camino y me sonrió.

-te deseo suerte con eso – dijo apuntando a la dirección en la que se fue Bella. Le sonreí.

-pido disculpas por su arrebato

-como si no la conocieras sanguijuela! – Dijo riendo – yo fui el que cometió el error, supongo que me lo merecía.

-espero que no le haya hecho mucho daño a tu obsequio

-no, para nada. La madera es fuerte – en su mente pude ver que estaba intentando parar la charla para entrar dentro a buscar a mi hija, aun no me acostumbraba a eso, pero mientras no pensara en ella en doble sentido todo estaría bien.

-iré a buscarla – le dije y el asistió, luego se fue, se escucho una risa cuando entro y vi a mi hija saltando a sus brazos, aun no puedo evitar sentir celos, es mi pequeña!

Encontré a Bella sentada en un trocó, parecía estar llorando, me acerque lentamente, no queriendo perturbarla y luego me senté junto a ella. Duramos unos segundos en silencio y luego ella alzo la cabeza como si se acabara de dar cuenta que estaba allí, me vio unos segundos aun con lágrimas en sus ojos y luego las aparto de un solo manotazo, eso me hizo reír pero lo disimule.

-perdóname! – lloro acorrucándose en mi pecho.

-no lo tomes a mal Bella, pero ya nos acostumbraste – se apretó mas a mi pecho.

-eso es peor aun! – suspiro – y fui grosera con Jake! Soy una loca! – me rei un poco y ella busco mi mirada – que tiene de gracioso! – reclamo.

-que aun loca sigues siendo la persona mas hermosa de este mundo – mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y la apreté junto a mí. – te amo Bella, y te entiendo también… no tienes que arrepentirte de nada. – ella suspiro y luego me beso.

-me perdonas? –insistió y yo solo asentí.

Los días pasaron con la normalidad de siempre. Charlie había llamado a Bella en la noche pero no toco el tema de su cumpleaños, lo cual puso a Bella de mejor humor, su madre también llamo he insistió de "hablar" con Rennesme, quien balbuceo todo el rato que duro hablando con su abuela materna, cuando colgó suspiro y vino a abrazarme, aun le desagradaba tener que hablar como una bebe cuando podía hablar perfectamente, pero lo hacía porque entendía que con sus abuelitos maternos así tenia que ser.

.

.

.

Los días seguían pasando y la mirada de Bella cada vez estaba mas vidriosa, comía menos, su peso bajaba en picada, lo cual me perturbaba porque habíamos suspendido los intentos de hacerla inmortal, Carlisle preocupado comenzó a hacerle análisis, uno tras otro, la felicidad que un día nos había abrumado estaba desapareciendo, y todo en cuestión de segundos, de días… como era posible?

**_Bella_**

Mi cuerpo se está deteriorando… estoy…

-estoy muriendo? – Carlisle asintió lentamente, como si le pesara decirlo. Escuche el grito de dolor de Edward, y no pude contener mis lagrimas.

-tu cuerpo se está deteriorando… es como si… el tiempo pasara más rápido para ti, cuando para las demás personas pasan meses, para ti pasan días… - la voz de Carlisle salía entrecortada.

-cuanto tiempo? – pregunte haciéndome la valiente. Carlisle volteo la cabeza. Todos estaban estancados, haciendo el papel perfecto de una estatua, ángeles con tristeza en la mirada.

-si todo sigue igual… - se atraganto – un año

-NO! – el grito torturado de mi esposo resalto entre el de todos. Me levante tambaleante a recogerlo del suelo, donde esta incado como si el mundo se le hubiera echado encima, pidiendo misericordia del cielo… y luego estaba mi bebe, mi pequeña niña de tan solo dos años, en los brazos de su tía, lejos de todo. Lagrimas rodaron por mis mejillas… no por mi… por ellos.

-Edward? – dije poniéndome a su nivel, levantando su cara con mi mano, esperando que me viera a los ojos… sus ojos brillosos, carentes de lagrimas, dolor reflejado en su semblante, - recuerdas lo que me dijiste ese día? No hagas nada imprudente, hazlo por Renesme, por Esme, por Carlisle… por tus hermanos… incluso por mi…

-tiene que haber algo… algo que se pueda hacer – escuche la voz de Edward haciéndome pedazos el alma, Carlisle seguía con la cara volteada, como si no soportara vernos. Y Esme estaba sollozando.

Todo acabaría en un año. Mi sueño de amor, mi perfecta familia, la felicidad de Edward… incluso la mía. Mi cuerpo no había cambiado en dos años que habían pasado… pero algo en mí sí, eso vital estaba muriendo y arrastrándome junto con él.

* * *

**cambie de rumbo sin previo aviso, lo se. pero es necesario si un día quiero acabar este fic, así que aquí esta el capitulo. si todo sale como lo espero y no se me ocurre nada mejor en el transcurso el siguiente capitulo sera la muerte y el funeral y todo lagrimas y tristeza y desolación y todo eso...**

**bueno, guest: perdón por no haberte contestado antes, te juro que nunca me fije que no lo había hecho! te pido mil disculpas. como sea, este... si, claro que sigue en pie todo eso, aunque algo así, tu crees que si Bella regresa Edward va a dar el beneficio de la duda a ver si de pura casualidad vuelve a renacer? no creo, y no lo va a hacer, así que cuando vuelva... **

**gracias por leer, nos vemos luego! **

**xoxo**


	16. Miseria

Capitulo 16

_**Edward**_

Podía estarla abrazando cuando su corazón dejo de latir. Tuve su último aliento solo para mí y aun así no pude resistir la urgencia de querer arrancarme la cabeza, quemarme vivo, irme al maldito infierno con tal de no quedarme solo en un mundo sin ella, porque no podía, el dolor me consumía, la plegaria aumentaba y aun no encontraba la luz para salir de mi ensimamiento en donde lo único que sentía era el cuerpo sin vida de la única persona que he amado.

**_"en las buenas y en las malas, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la eternidad… para amarte, para respetarte, por lo mientras duren nuestras existencias"_**

Habían durado tan poco, mi felicidad había durado tan poco, tan nada! Quería gritar, arrancarme mi maldito y congelado corazón, hacer lo imposible por intentar lo imposible. No imaginaba un mundo sin ella, no sin mi dulce, torpe, y hasta incoherente Bella!

El dolor seguía creciendo en mi interior y en pocos segundos la realidad ya no me retenía, ya no estaba más allí, estaba en el claro, abrazando a una sonriente y sonrojada Bella, feliz a mi lado, con sus brillantes y entusiasmados ojos chocolate, aceptando ser mía para siempre…

-Edward? – llamo mi padre desde un el rincón oscuro que se hacía llamar mi realidad.

-Edward! Edward hijo por favor! – sollozo mi madre. los estaba haciendo sufrir aun más de lo que era necesario y lo sabía, pero no podía, simplemente no podía y tampoco quería continuar…

- papi? – la voz sollozante de Rennesme fue la que me regreso, ella y sus ojos que eran la copia exacta de los de su madre, me hicieron regresar, y verme a mí mismo abrasando el cuerpo sin vida de Bella como si mi vida dependiera de ello, como si de alguna forma pudiera retenerla en el, creyéndolo aunque no sirviera de nada, porque ella ya no estaba…

Lo solté tirándome a su lado, pidiéndole a Rosalie que se llevara a Rennesme de lejos de aquí, de esta escena que ninguna niña de su edad debería de ver en su vida, ver a su padre desmoronándose junto a el cuerpo inerte de la que un día fue su madre.

Parpadee y cuando los volví a abrir los ojos ella ya no estaba a mi lado, solo estaba yo, yo en el frio piso de mi recamara, la cual alguna vez fue mi lugar favorito, ahora era una simple habitación con recuerdos en común, recuerdos que no me hacían otra cosa más que daño.

Sentí la presencia de Alice a mi lado, acariciando mi cabello como si fuera un niño pequeño al cual no le puedes hablar por temor a su reaccione.

-Edward? – llamo, con voz resignada y casi dolida. Estaba viendo a mi alegre e hiperactiva hermana sin la energía para hacer otra cosa más que acariciar mi cabello y a duras penas hablar, porque no solo yo había tenido una perdida. Toda la familia la había perdido, no solo yo… pero ese pensamiento hizo que me sintiera aun peor, más miserable. – hemos informado a Charlie y a Renne… y créeme, no están mejor que tu… que nadie – su voz se quebró. – Quieren hacer la ceremonia mañana… - decía entrecortadamente – para despedirla con… - dio un larguísimo suspiro obligándose a ella misma a reaccionar. – escúchame, se cómo te sientes, todos nos sentimos igual… tal vez… no… - parecía desconcertada – pero tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que seguir, tenemos que aprender a hacerlo, tenemos que… - volvió a tragar – Nessie te necesita, necesita a su… - otro sollozo lleno de dolor – Edward por favor! – suplico apoyando su cara en mi pecho y dejándose llevar por el dolor que yo mismo sentía, llorando sin lagrimas hacia la perdida, la desolación, la maldita miseria. Tratando de comprender como podía seguir, como se hacía para seguir, para dar un paso hacia el mañana sabiendo que nunca volvería a verla, a oírla, a…

Me sentí a mi mismo transportándome, sin saber el rumbo, vestido para entrar a un lugar donde jamás desde que soy esto, no pensaba en entrar.

Ver el ataúd negro que contenía el cuerpo de mi dulce Bella, verla por última vez…

Mis piernas no me soportaron mas y caí clavando mi cabeza en su pecho, saboreando su olor por última vez, antes de que el cuerpo que tanto amaba fuera consumido por la tierra, hacerse cenizas y volver de donde vino.

Con todos los pensamientos en mi cabeza de todos las personas que la quisieron, el dolor de sus padres, el de mis hermanos, el de mis padres, el de la inocente niña que lloraba por su madre…

* * *

**y...**

**no me van a matar verdad?**

**habrá un final feliz. lo juro! **

**aun no consigo el arte de transmitir emociones por medio de la palabra escrita...**

**reviews?**

**oxox**


	17. than ever

**_Edward_**

Lleve a Renesme al parque como era rutinario, me gustaba ver como se adaptaba tanto a los humanos, como si fuera uno de ellos, y ellos la trataban como igual, sin miedo ni prejuicios.

Pero hoy no era otro día. Hoy era el aniversario de la muerte de su muerte... Habían pasado 20 años, veinte años en lo que me he permitido vivir por mi hija, por cómo me recordaba a ella, por su sonrisa, justo como la de su madre, esos ojos llenos de alegría cuando me veía… y los veinte años en los que no había cambiado nada, como si no hubiera pasado ni un día desde que mi Bella murió, dejándonos a todos con este terrible hueco inllevable. Suspire por el recuerdo de sus últimos días y contuve las lagrimas inexistentes que llegaban a mí como queriéndome reclamar y recordar aquel día. Baje a mi niña y ella se dirigió encantada a el arenero, donde los demás niños le dieron la bienvenida sonrientes y comenzaron a compartir sus cosas con ella, la sonrisa de Rennesme me hizo sonreír a pesar del dolor que sentía, cada año era igual, cada día, cada minuto de mi vida… los recuerdos no me alcanzan!

Suspire con tristeza y luego me acomode en una banca del verde parque en donde tenía una vista perfecta de mi pequeña hija de aparentes dos años.

El tiempo pasaba y yo aun tenia la mirada perdida, las flores de el parque me hacían recordar nuestro claro, el tiempo que pasamos en el… no puede evitar preguntarme a mí mismo porque ese año se sentía más vivo el sentimiento? Como si la herida incurable se hubiera vuelto a abrir y sangrara sin darme tregua. Veinte míseros años en lo que rogaba a la vida que acabara conmigo, y al mismo tiempo negándome a morir por mi hija.

Estaba tan perdido en mis sentimientos que no note a la joven que se sentó un lado de mi en la banca, olía a sudor, como si hubiera estado corriendo, ni siquiera me moleste en voltear a verla, y creo que lo noto porque se tenso inmediatamente. Aun perdido en la sonrisa alegre de mi hija ni siquiera note el vacio que estaba a mi lado, la mente muda que gritaba por que la notara.

La chica tenía su mirada anhelante hacia Renesme, inmediatamente me tense, aun diciéndome que era un estupidez temer las intenciones de un humano hacia mi fuerte Renesme, pero era una sensación que me inundaba y casi sin poder evitarlo llame a mi bebe a mi lado, ella no dudo ni un segundo en hacerlo, parecía encantada de correr hacia los brazos anhelantes de su padre.

Renesme aun teniendo un poco más de veinte años de vida seguía teniendo la misma imagen de una pequeña de dos años, su mente seguía infantil pero su inteligencia era perturbante, tanto que nos sorprendía a cada rato, aunque mantenía encantado a su abuelo y demás resto de la familia.

Se lanzo a mis brazos en cuanto llego, ya que sus pasos de infante y su fingida fragilidad no le permitían ir muy rápido. Renesme sonrió y me pregunto mentalmente que iba mal. Sonreí negando y ella me ofreció una amplia sonrisa casi cómplice.

Comencé a pararme y la chica de olor anhelante que estaba a mi lado copio mis movimientos. Cuando comencé a caminar esta me hablo, su voz me inundo y me pare en seco, sintiendo como renesme se tensaba a mi lado, eso era bueno, no había sido solo mi imaginación.

Me voltee inmediatamente y la chica de mente muda me sonrió. Su cabello casi caoba, aunque unos tonos más claro que los de mi Bella aun la semejanza estaba ahí, su nariz pequeña y ojos grandes me inundaron inmediatamente. Apreté a rennesme en mi costado. Porque verla me causaba tanto miedo y desolación, aun por el increíble parecido a Bella y su misteriosa mente, lo acredite a mi ya de por si cuestionable cordura y le sonreí amable. La chica sonrió aun mas ampliamente dándole a bienvenida a mi saludo.

-lamento si te asuste – dijo con esa voz cantarina que hacía que mi cuerpo doliera. Sonreí por su comentario, tan ridículo que sonaba que una humana me asustara. Ella lo hacía. – es solo que no pude evitar ver la hermosura que llevas en brazos. – bajo la mirada avergonzada y me pregunte porque – suelo venir aquí seguido. Esta cerca de mi casa y me encanta correr… y… siempre me ha llamado la atención esa preciosura… siempre me pregunte quien sería su padre – la chica sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas. Sonreí sin notarlo. – que descortés de mi parte! – se regaño a sí misma – mi nombre es Anabella Masen – que broma cruel! Mis ojos se abrieron por la impresión y Rennesme sonrió. La chica me vio esperando una respuesta con su mano destendida. Sacudí la cabeza esperando que ella no lo notara. Luego tome su mano, mas por costumbre que por otra cosa. Últimamente ese gesto se había perdido bastante y era raro que alguien aun lo usara. – Perdón si te asuste con este gesto pasado de moda pero mi familia es realmente conservadora – rio un poco ante su broma privaba y fue cuando me di cuenta que yo no había hablado en lo mas mínimo. – puedo? – dijo abriendo los brazos hacia Rennesme quien sonrió ampliamente.

- por supuesto – dije abriendo mis brazos para entregarle a la fascinada niña que llevaba en brazos. La chica la tomo no sin antes rozar mis manos, no pude evitar notar su reacción hacia mi tacto. Había felicidad en su rostro?! Mis caóticas emociones no me daban tregua y me sentía morir. La chica abrazo a Rennesme haciéndole mimos que la niña recibía encantada. Aun cuando ya no le gustaba que la trataran como bebe, con ella parecía feliz, y en sus recuerdos no había otra imagen que la de su madre. Mi corazón dolió aun mas ante su recuerdo y mi bebe pareció notarlo. Así que me relaje un poco. – Edward Cullen – le dije recordando que no me había presentado, la chica sonrió y sus brillantes ojos miel pareciendo renacer, haciéndose más oscuros cuando su sonrisa alcanzo sus ojos. En ese momento me di cuenta que no había sonreído realmente en todo el rato... mi corazón se apretó.

- encantada – dijo alegre poniéndose de pie entregándome a renesme – lo siento pero no me había fijado el tiempo que llevaba aquí! Mi padre ha de estar vuelto loco – sonrió. – nos vemos luego? – pregunto antes de darse media vuelta y comenzar a caminar. No pude quitar mi mirada de ella y Renesme hacia lo mismo. Unos metros después la chica tropezó con sus propios pies sin alcanzar a caer, pareció ponerse nerviosa y disimulo comenzando a correr, y fue ese simple gesto el que me abrió los ojos. No su mente insonora, no su extraordinario parecido, ni su nombre cruel, fue ese tropezón torpemente disimulado. Y casi sin poder evitarlo lo pensé: **_Bella_**

Como si me hubiera leído la mente la chica volteo con una sonrisa, avanzando de nuevo hacia nosotros.

-Hola Edward – dijo haciendo a mi mundo girar desprevenido.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**odiame por piedad yo te lo pido, odiame sin medida ni clemencia, odio pido mas que indiferencia**

**pero ten en cuenta, de acuerdo a la experiencia, que tan solo se odia, lo querido...**

**ok, ya. se que me odian y mucho. pero este era el plan, siempre lo fue. incluso se los había dicho, ya tenia el final...**

**pero no se preocupen, habrá prólogos y un epilogo. y claro, porque no, un Pov Anabella. me gane una patada por el nombre? yo creo que si, pero de ahí a ponerle Isabella otra vez no cuadraba... o mas bien no tenia las agallas, así que aquí esta. **

**ahora que lo leí no me agrado tanto como me quedo, digo después del capitulo pasado en el cual me lusi... **

**nos vemos! las quiero aunque ustedes me odien...**

**pero por lo menos Bella volvió... **

**oxoxo (un beso mas por la horrible persona que soy) **


	18. prologo I: Anabella

**había subido el capitulo final hace un rato y por alguna razón no se publico, pero allí esta. les gusto? no me odiaron mucho?**

* * *

**Prologo I**

**Anabella Pov**

-feliz cumpleaños dormilona! – abrí los ojos adormilada, parpadee dos veces para ver a mi madre con una tarta y cara despampanante, voltee a ver el reloj, 7:00, cerré los ojos y me tape la cabeza – no seas así Bella, es tu cumpleaños, debes estar alegre y despierta.

-eso no aplica cuando es de madrugada mama – o nunca, que tiene de feliz envejecer? Ella soltó una carcajada tan característica y jalo mis cobijas.

-anda, vamos, entre más temprano estés despierta mas podremos festejar – es precisamente por eso, de donde vino mi fobia a los cumpleaños? Por lo menos no odiaba la navidad! Me convertiré en un Grinch amargado y refunfuñón y arruinare los cumpleaños felices de otras personas… no, no suena bien. – tu padre salió de emergencia desde las seis de la mañana – se quejo mientras me lanzaba algo de ropa

- te hace sentir mejor vengarte conmigo? – mi madre es ama de casa, eso la hace tener todo el tiempo que el mundo tiene para torturarme… o darme cariño. En cambio mi padre es el alcalde, he tenido una educación política desde que tengo memoria, y creo tener suerte si en la cena se habla de otra cosa, cosa que nunca pasa.

-que quiere la cumpleañera en su día? – dijo ignorando mi comentario de mal gusto.

-dormir otras dos horas – dije bostezando, mama volvió a reír, porque andaba tan animosa?

-no, no. Tenemos que hacer rendir el día, vamos al spa, luego a comprar ropa para tu fiesta y después… - entre al baño mientras ellas seguían parloteando sobre mis actividades del día.

Me vi en el espejo esperando ver algo diferente en mí, pero todo parecía estar en su lujar, justo como ayer, o antier o el año pasado, si no fuera porque mi cabello se oscurece diría que nunca cambiaba, ojos amielados, cabello caoba… juraba que el año pasado era dos tonos más claro… - 17 años Bella, un año más y serás libre… - le dije a mi reflejo. Pero yo para que quería ser libre? No es como si algo me estuviera esperando haya afuera. Tal vez la universidad… algún compañero de cuarto sexy… alguna amiga descarriada… una vida lejos de juzgados, política e historia. En lo personal prefería la historia si dentro estaba algún vestido de noche, una luna llena y un romántico enmascarado jurando venganza… tal vez debería leer menos, o dejar de soñar despierta, o hacer mas amigos. Sentir que pertenezco, llenar mi vacío existencial. Siempre he sido así, me siento perdida en el mundo que conozco como la palma de mi mano, como si no encajara, como si debiera estar en otra parte, en otro tiempo… no recuerdo haberme sentido cómoda en algún lugar o tiempo de mi vida, siempre viéndolos como si fueran desconocidos…

Salí del baño completamente empapada, con una toalla enredada en mi flacucho cuerpo, hice un puchero ante el vestido que dejo mi mama en mi cama y luego suspire resignada y me lo puse, la tela ambarina hacia que mi piel de por si pálida pareciera muerta, alguien debería darle un curso de colorimetría a mi madre. Agregue una chaqueta negra y pareció bastar, o por lo menos hacer su intento de agregar color, pero no hacía nada por mi piel incolora, pellizque mis cachetes y pareció bastar.

Baje a la cocina y vi a mi madre hacer hot cakes.

-les puse fresa, de que las amas. – dijo poniendo el plato delante de mí, le sonreí en agradecimiento y comencé a comer, ella se sentó a mi lado y comió conmigo, así era siempre, ella y yo por las mañanas, por lo menos hoy no tenía que ir a clases. – hablo tu padre, dijo que era una ingrata por despertarte tan temprano – hizo un puchero – y también que estará aquí en cuanto termine lo que sea que esté haciendo – a mama no le importaba nada de eso, lo evitaba cada que podía, y lo hacía de maravilla, parecía una ingenua total, pero es lista como ella sola.

El teléfono no dejo de sonar en todo el día, amigos felicitándome, familiares felicitándome… contestaba mecánicamente.

Llego un momento en el que ya no podía estar, me sofocaba tanta atención y me ahogaba en los mimos de mi madre. Tal vez debí tener un hermano, alguien que me robara un poco de su atención, que no me vendría para nada mal.

Cuando salimos del spa ella aun seguía parloteando, esto iba para largo. Le seguí el juego todo lo que pude hasta que llegamos al centro comercial, no podía estar con tanta gente a mí alrededor, me mareaba y sobrecogía. Así que le dije que ella sola podía, que confiaba en su elección y ella sonrió feliz. Me escape como pude y corrí hasta el parque más cercano, lo amaba, todo ese verde, el olor a humedad, la poca gente…

Di unas vueltas corriendo, me gustaba correr, siempre me ha gustado, es lindo sentir el aire en mi cara, me transporta a un lugar feliz, cerré los ojos rogando no caerme ni chocar con nada, pero conocía este parque y eso no pasaría.

Me trasporte a uno de mis sueños. Unos ojos imposiblemente dorados me veían con intensidad, el chico de infinita belleza me sonreía y yo encantada le devolvía la sonrisa… abrí los ojos y jadié, cuanto llevaba corriendo? Me detuve cerca del arenero esperando no parecer una pedófila acosadora, me gustan los niños, son lindos, tiernos, chiquitos… capte los ojos chocolate de una pequeña hermosa, la había visto antes, venia seguido y siempre lograba distraerme. Se me hacia conocida, como si la hubiera visto en otra parte, algo en ella me impulsaba a verla, casi sentía amor por ella…

La niña se veía feliz, jugaba con los demás niños quienes parecían idolatrarla, revoloteaban a su alrededor queriendo toda su atención para ellos solos, me vi a mi misma sonriendo… di una vuelta más y la escena no había cambiado, otra, otra, otra… me senté jadeando en busca de algo de oxigeno para mis pobres y sobrecargados pulmones. Un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo haciéndome voltear a mi lado. No estaba sola en la banca, un chico de cabello cobrizo y ojos… dorados… sentí una punzada en el pecho, reconocimiento, donde lo había visto antes? Creo que lo vi por demasiado tiempo porque el chico se puso rígido, desvié la mirada esperando poder aparentar un poco y de nuevo la niña la capto. Me sentía como si diera vueltas sin parar, comenzaba a sentirme mareada, girando entre la niña y ese tipo que viéndolo mejor parecía un poco mayor de hace unos segundos atrás, parecía triste, la tristeza me sobrecogió y me sorprendí tratando de hacer lo que sea para hacerlo sentir mejor. Me estaba culpando de su dolor? Parece que mi cordura cada día esta mas cerca de su final.

El chico extendió los brazos y la niño llego a él, ni siquiera tuvo que decir una palabra! Que daría mi madre porque yo la entendiera así! El la tomo en brazos y comenzó a pararse, antes de que pudiera pensar me encontraba de pie al mismo tiempo que él, necesitaba hacer que se quedara, no quería que se fuera… el volteo a verme demasiado rígido.

-lamento si te asuste – dije bajando un poco la cabeza, que me está pasando! - Solo que no pude evitar ver la hermosura que llevas en brazos – deja de decir estupideces Anabella! Me regañe a mi misma y baje aun más la cabeza, esperando que no viera mi sonrojo tamaño Texas. - suelo venir aquí seguido. Esta cerca de mi casa y me encanta correr… y… siempre me ha llamado la atención esa preciosura… siempre me pregunte quien sería su padre – le estoy dando demasiadas explicaciones en mi voraz intento por no dejarlo de ver, porque estoy tan segura que él es el padre? Podría ser su hermano mayor… pero no, algo me decía que no lo era. El sonrió, su sonrisa me inundo haciéndome gira en mis propios pies - que descortés de mi parte! – agregue cuando me di cuenta que no me había presentado. Modales cortesía de todas esas cenas con gente importante, según mi padre. – Mi nombre es Anabella Masen – cualquier otra persona se hubiera deslumbrado al escuchar mi apellido, a lo mejor él no era de por aquí… o estaba poco enterado de su presidencia… o… su cara torturada detuvo mis tribulaciones mentales y lo vi directo a los ojos haciendo que el poco aire que había recuperado saliera desbocado. Le ofrecí mi mano y él me vio de una manera extraña, estaba a punto de bajarla cuando él la tomo, su piel fría me hizo estremecer pero más de reconocimiento que de frio. Comenzare a despedirme de mi libertad y de dormir en cama, si sigo así voy a terminar en un cuarto blanco lleno de almohadas. – Perdón si te asuste con este gesto pasado de moda pero mi familia es realmente conservadora – debería dejar de darle datos triviales de mi vida al tipo que acabo de conocer. Estire mis manos a la pequeña que ahora me sonreía, - puedo? – le pregunte al tipo que parecía no saber hablar.

-por supuesto – dijo dándome a la niña, me quede un poco más de lo que debía viendo su cara, su voz me tenia atontada, mis sueños no le hacían justicia! Sacudi la cabeza y comencé a hacerle cariñitos a la niña que parecía tan feliz en mis brazos como yo con ella en ellos, era tan chiquita, calientita, olía tan bien… podría comérmela! O llevarla a casa, quería llevarla a casa… debo controlar mis ataques! Estaré desarrollando un desorden psicópata?! Antes de que pasara a peores y si saliera corriendo con la niña se la devolví alegando la hora, era tarde, mi padre ya debía haber llegado y a mi madre le ha de estar dando un pre infarto mientras me busca en el centro comercial!

Despidiéndome de él di media vuelta y comencé a correr de nuevo hacia la mall pero casi tropiezo con mis propios pies, haciéndome acelerar el paso victima de mi vergüenza!

Un pensamiento latiente entro en mi mente, no era mío y podía jurar que era la primera vez que me pasaba en toda mi vida, pero lo sentía en mi, sentí su alma llamar a la mía, voltee mas por instinto que por otra cosa y lo vi ahí, sonriendo, parado rígido y sin quitarme la mirada. La oleada de reconocimiento me golpeo, ya no era Anabella Masen, ahora era Isabella Swan y había jurado lealtad a ese hombre en frente de un altar… era suya y el era mío tanto como durara nuestra eternidad… eternidad.

-hola Edward – dije mecánicamente, como si mi cuerpo estuviera actuando solo… o como si yo estuviera actuando por instinto. El era mío…

Todo se oscureció y caí a mitad del parque, lo último que sentí fueron sus manos frías en mi cintura.

* * *

**es la versión Anabella. **

**el siguiente prologo sera la continuación de este en pov de los dos. y luego el epilogo y final de esta bonita historia (según yo. si no les gusto pueden dejarlo en los reviews, acepto amenazas de muerte) **

**les gusto?**

**estoy encantada porque nunca termino nada, y terminar algo casi me extasía de felicidad! **

**porfa, porfa! reviews! **

**nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!**

**las quiero.**

**xoxo**


End file.
